The artificer and the undead
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: After a run-in with Tezzeret, Ailis the zombie planeswalker decides to test her newly acquired healing powers on the artificer. But will the artificer be grateful or will he try and harm her?
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, Ailis we're not taking him with us. You have no idea what he's done." Jace told me and I rolled my eyes still kneeling beside the still form of his enemy, Tezzeret. Shaking my head at the mind mage I leant over in time to see Tezzeret's eyes slowly open and I blinked, unsure how to react until he stared at me.

"Who...are you? Where am...I?" He whispered and that brought a blank stare to my face, confused as to why he didn't immediately attack me a second time for standing that close. Getting no response he growled at me using his etherium arm to push himself up onto his elbows, pressing his human hand to his stomach once he did. When his hand came away bloody he stared at it for several seconds, eyes wide.

"I'm Ailis but that's not as important right now. Hang on you're injured and you definitely shouldn't be wandering around." I warned him trying to prevent the artificer from rising to his feet but he just ignored me, barely making it to his feet before he swayed. Without thinking I wrapped an arm around his shoulders using my unnatural strength to hold him up and he raised an eyebrow at me once he was standing still.

Jace just stared as his enemy allowed me to lead him back towards town, the mind mage raising both eyebrows at me as we stumbled past him.

Shaking his head Jace's eyes glowed and when I felt his precense in my mind I snorted in annoyance.

 _What exactly are we going to do with him? You are not bringing him back to my house._

 _Bring him back to my house, try and heal him. Other than that I have no clue. Is that alright with you, Jace?_

Leaning on me for most of the way I noticed that Tezzeret was strangely subdued and even with the quick history lesson Jace had given me before we stumbled across him I was still having trouble getting my head around the fact I was helping someone who was in league with Nicol Bolas.

Though as I half-dragged and half-carried him back to the house that Jace had given me in Ravnica I couldn't help grinning at finally being able to use my newly discovered healing skills. Though I wasn't so sure it was wise using them on Tezzeret who had tried and failed to attack Jace a few minutes ago.

Less than half an hour later we reached my house and even if Jace didn't share my positive attitude at helping an enemy he still unlocked the door for me, handing me the key before he vanished not giving me a chance to thank him.

"Hmph. Whatever, Jace." I grumbled under my breath and Tezzeret, blinking in the afternoon sun watched as I shifted my arm around his shoulders to get a better grip so I wouldn't drop him. "Come on you're not getting any lighter." I sighed as we stumbled inside.

We made it to the couch directly across from the door and once I helped Tezzeret into it I moved to the door, locking it with the key I always carried in my cloak.

In the time it took me to lock the door and turn around, less than a minute in total, Tezzeret was slumped against the cushions. I quickly rushed over to find him barely conscious beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead and I let out a breath to find his stomach awash with blood, making finding a wound even more difficult.

"Okay this is going to look and sound weird but I need to take off your shirt." I explained and he opened one eye to find me kneeling beside him. "Don't get the wrong idea but I need to see where all this blood's coming from otherwise I can't see what I'm healing." I added and he coughed, sitting up enough so I could grab the hem only to pause when I noticed both his eyes were open and staring at my face, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Well? Are you going to do anything?" Tezzeret growled at me and that brought me out of my daze, my fingers careful as I started to pull the shirt up until he growled something unintelligible. "Hurry up!" He finally snapped and my head jerked up at how loudly he yelled, freezing until he rolled his eyes at me.

Without a second thought he gripped the shirt with his metal arm and with a sharp tug tore the shirt straight in half, dropping the remains on the floor. Straight away I saw a sword slash across his stomach, blood dripping freely now. Now that I could see the wound I knew where to heal him and without waiting for his approval I placed both open palms against the bloody wound, causing Tezzeret to nearly hit the roof.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He snapped at the intense and burning pain flowing through his stomach, reaching for my hands with his metal one until I narrowed my eyes at him with a quick head shake. "Stupid zombie." He growled at me and I snorted, ignoring his narrowed eyes as I concentrated on healing the still bleeding wound on his stomach.

As I did the skin began to stitch itself back together and Tezzeret felt the pain easing, his breathing slowing. Pleased with my progress I paid more attention to finishing healing my frustrating patient so I didn't catch the faint smile on his lips as he leant back, letting out a shaky breath as he did.

Once the wound had ceased bleeding I lifted my hands from his stomach grimacing from the blood now coating them before I raised my head to find Tezzeret with both eyes closed. Concerned I opened my mouth before he lifted one hand, that same metal claw with a brief wave inches from my nose.

"I'm fine now. Is that all or do you want to tear my pants off next?" Tezzeret coughed and I snorted, barely able to hide a giggle before I straightened.

"Not even remotely interested. Now are you going to keep insulting the one who saved your life or are you going to be a little more grateful?" I sighed, moving towards the kitchen sink. Turning the tap on I stared to clean my hands, watching with a grimace at the sight of Tezzeret's blood flowing down the sink. "Well?"

"Hmph whatever you say, undead." Tezzeret muttered and I rolled my eyes as he lay against the cushions, ignoring me when I approached the couch. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Hey I found you lying on your back in the outskirts of Ravnica so be nice. If it wasn't for me wanting to bring you back to my house and heal you you probably wouldn't be here." I shot back as I reached the couch and he actually froze, his eyes opening to find me leaning over him my arms crossed over my chest.

"I guess I should thank you...but I won't." Tezzeret answered, closing his eyes in time to hear me growl something very offensive under my breath. "You are a very unwomanly woman." He growled, keeping his human hand pressed to his stomach.

"You are a colossal jerk!" I snapped, throwing up my arms once I realized he had already fallen asleep in the time it took for me to think of a response.

Tezzeret stirred awake sometime later to find a damp cloth pressed to his forehead. Still feeling weak from his injuries he opened his eyes to find someone leaning over him, green eyes peering at his forehead. Not even knowing my patient was awake I continued to pat his forehead with the cloth, cleaning the sweat from his forehead as gently as I could so I didn't wake him.

With a slight smirk on his lips Tezzeret watched in silence as I wiped his face but as the cloth moved towards his cheeks he saw my eyes widen, having finally noticed that he was awake.

"I was just doing what healers do for their patients." I stammered, mentally scolding myself and he just gave me a tiny smile as I straightened. Pushing himself up by his elbows Tezzeret watched with some interest as I turned back towards the kitchen, his eyes wandering before he could stop himself. As I cleaned the cloth under the tap I sighed to myself, wondering if Jace had been right about not helping Tezzeret.

 _It's weird that he hasn't tried to attack me yet. Maybe because I'm the one who saved his life? Just wish he'd actually say thank you and mean it._

That thought brought a huge smile to my face which instantly faded when I turned back around in time to catch Tezzeret's eyes focused on my lower half. Shaking my head I stomped over to the artificer, nearly dropping the damp cloth in his lap.

"If you're going to stare at someone's butt don't make it so obvious." I grumbled and he just shrugged at me a tiny smile on his face. "You know I could have just left you lying on the ground, bleeding to death. But then you wouldn't have come back as a sentient zombie. You'd just be a dumb one."

"Then why did you save me, if you're telling the truth?" Tezzeret countered and I sighed, arms crossed again as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm too nice that's my problem. I saw someone in need of help so I helped. Too bad it was you, artificer." I pointed out, taking a seat on the opposite couch and he snorted. My eyes widened and I shot to my feet when he pushed off the couch ending up on the floor with a pained gasp and a slightly red face.

"Oh will you behave? You can't just run around after getting slashed up like that. Even with my healing you need to rest." I scolded as I moved to his side, ignoring his feeble attempts at pushing me away. "Up we go." I teased easily lifting him from the floor before I deposited him on the couch, biting my lip so I wouldn't start giggling at the sour face he pulled in my direction.

"Now before you get any weird ideas about me I'm a smart undead, Tezzeret. Since I let you into my home you could try and be a little nicer." I explained as I paced in front of him and he just coughed, rubbing at his healed stomach with a frown.

"I didn't pound you into the ground so you should be thanking me, Ailis." Tezzeret answered after a pause and I raised an eyebrow at him, rolling my eyes when he smirked at me.

"Hmph I can see why Jace wanted to leave you to die. You are a major pain in the arse. If you promise to stay put and behave I'll bring you a blanket and maybe even a pillow." I told him and he blinked at me, looking somewhat confused until I rolled my eyes again. "I need to keep an eye on you in case you get worse so we're roommates for the time being."

"I'm not sleeping here." Tezzeret argued until I moved forward and he found me glaring at him, hands on my hips.

"Well you're certainly not sleeping in my bed. I can spare a few blankets and a pillow or two but not the whole bed. Do you think you can stay here until I get back? I'll get you something to eat and drink as I'm sure you're probably starving by now. I know I am since I've skipped a meal looking after you." I responded and as Tezzeret opened his mouth, eyes narrowed we both heard a very loud gurgle. This time I clamped a hand over my mouth though not in time to hide a growing smile.

"You had better hurry up." Tezzeret muttered, feeling his cheeks warm up as I hurried from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Looks like Jace was right. I should have just left him lying there, unconscious and bleeding. Darn my stupid conscience._

Sighing to myself I stripped my bed of one blanket and a pillow, moving towards my bedroom cupboard to grab an additional blanket. I returned to my living room, small as it was, to find Tezzeret still sitting on the couch.

Seeing me he just smirked and I resisted the urge to throw one of my pillows at his face, instead controlling my temper as I made my way over to him. "Here. Now can you at least shut your trap until I make us some soup and hot tea? I could use some peace and quiet." I asked not giving him time to answer as I dumped the blankets in his lap, turning on my heel before I made my way to the kitchen.

While I spent some time working on brewing mint tea and making some chicken soup, I hoped that Tezzeret wouldn't go wandering off. Finally the tea was ready and as I moved my attention to the soup I could hear someone muttering to themselves. When I returned balancing two bowls and a teapot with two cups on a tray I found Tezzeret hunched over on the couch and my eyes widened to find that he was shivering. Quickly setting the tray on the table between the couches I rushed over, setting a hand gently on his shoulder and his head snapped up his metal arm glowing red.

"Just take a deep breath." I whispered, trying not to notice when his etherium hand shot out clamping hard on my left shoulder. "What happened?"

"None of...your business." Tezzeret snapped at me and I narrowed my eyes, fighting the urge to smack him when he glared at me. Seeing me staring at him my eyes glowing green he finally grit his teeth. "Seeing things."

"You should have told me. Your body's trying to recover so you need to relax not jump at shadows. Getting stressed out isn't good for you." I explained, pushing him back on the couch and for once he didn't fight me. "Now drink some tea and eat my soup without complaining." I told him, moving back to the table and he sneered at me when I brought the tray close.

"I'm not hungry." Tezzeret answered when I handed the bowl towards him but he didn't take it and I growled. "I said I'm..."

"Not hungry. Yeah heard you the first time. Now eat." I shot back and he rolled his eyes, taking the bowl without protesting further. Giving the bowl a death stare Tezzeret took the spoon I offered him before he took a sip of the soup, brightening before he began to eat. I resisted a smile as I watched him, moving my attention to my own meal the soup helping my own hunger. I finished it soon afterwards before I set the bowl and spoon down grabbing my cup while I watched Tezzeret eat.

He seems to have calmed down. I still can't believe this is the man that Jace had so much trouble with.

"What are you staring at?" Tezzeret asked and I blinked, feeling my cheeks warming up when he raised an eyebrow at me. "It's rude to stare." He pointed out, blowing on his cup before he took a sip of his mint tea.

"It's also rude to insult someone who let you stay in her home as a guest. I could have easily thrown you out on your backside." I retorted and he snorted at my weak threat, swallowing a mouthful of tea before he set the cup down on the table.

"You're not that cold even if you are a zombie." Tezzeret pointed out and I growled, my own cup smacking into the table hard enough to spill the remaining tea onto the table. "Temper, temper." He taunted and I shot to my feet rushing into the kitchen to retrieve a washcloth. When I returned I ignored his sneer concentrating on cleaning the spilled tea so it wouldn't drip on the floor. While I did Tezzeret occupied his time by finishing his meal his gaze on me as I mopped up my tea the best I could.

"For the last time stop calling me a zombie. I might be undead but I have feelings like a human being. Something you would know nothing about." I snapped at him and for once Tezzeret didn't have a retort as I straightened, moving to the kitchen to wash the cloth now soaked through with mint tea I'd worked so hard on.

As I washed the cloth I felt my anger fade and I found myself sniffing, the cloth soon discarded in the sink as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

 _You try and help someone and all they do is taunt you. Like I haven't put up with enough teasing from Liliana and now when I save someone's life all they do is thrown that back in my face._

"What are you doing over there?" Tezzeret asked and I swallowed again, willing my eyes not to tear up as I spun around to find that the artificer was standing. Swaying a little he took a single step towards me then he stumbled, falling to one knee with a cry of pain.

I just stood there as he struggled to raise himself up, tempted to just leave the artificer on the floor. Until he raised his head and I caught a brief glimpse into his eyes, a look of fear on his face and I sighed to myself. Walking over I knelt placing a hand on his metal arm and for once he didn't try and stop me, even allowing me to help him back onto the couch.

"Maybe I should have listened to Jace when he told me it was pointless to help you." I told him, sitting beside the artificer and he blinked at me his own pain forgotten. "It's true, Tezzeret. I wanted to help but he said "for the last time, Ailis we're not taking him with us". But being as stubborn as I am I picked you up and brought you back here. Jace must really hate you to leave you lying there bleeding, though you did attack him so I guess it makes sense."

"I only attacked him before he could destroy my mind." Tezzeret answered with a low growl, shifting on the couch and I rolled my eyes. "You tried to stop me and because I was distracted I ended up getting my stomach slashed."

"Hey don't blame that on me. You brought that on yourself for being a pain in the arse. " I pointed out and he just coughed, rubbing his stomach with a pained grimace. "Now you just stay put and I'll be back soon." I added, climbing from the couch and his etherium arm shot out, clutching my own. "I'm going to get you a shirt because I don't want you walking around shirtless."

"You know I won't stay here just because you asked nicely." Tezzeret sniggered and I gave him a tiny smile in return, casually pointing to his cup. "What?"

"You didn't notice that your mint tea tasted a little different?" I asked him and when he stared at me my smile grew. "I guess since you didn't figure it out I drugged your tea. Now you have to stay here since you really have no choice."

"You..." Tezzeret managed to growl at me before his eyes fluttered and as I watched with a thin smile he collapsed onto the couch.

"You're pretty docile for someone who works for Nicol Bolas. Now behave and I'll bring you back a shirt." I muttered, covering Tezzeret with a blanket. Even knowing he was going to be out for a few hours I still made sure to lock the door, dropping the key into a pocket of my cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

"So have you killed him yet?" Liliana asked and I rolled my eyes, fiddling with a shirt that Jace had given me.

"No I haven't murdered Tezzeret, Liliana. I didn't drag him all the way back to my apartment and heal him just to murder the man." I replied and she raised an eyebrow as I lay the light blue shirt over one arm. For a few moments she didn't speak and I grinned, touching the fabric between my index fingers. Sadly the silence didn't last long when she burst out laughing and I nearly dropped the shirt, startled before I turned my head.

"You like Tezzeret?!" She giggled and I narrowed my eyes at her, watching as she waved a hand over her mouth. "Of all the men you decide on for a lover you picked him?"

"He's not my lover! I just felt sorry for him and...I can't believe we're having this conversation. I'm taking this back to Tezzeret and you stay here." I snapped at her, tossing my head before I started for the door not even seeing the faint smile on the necromancer's face as I left the room making sure I slammed the door shut in the process.

I stormed back to my apartment not even caring for once at the weird looks I received as I hurried along, the shirt clutched tightly in my hands. Once I arrived at my door I paused thinking about what Liliana had said to me before I quickly shook my head, tossing the shirt over one arm so I could use my free hand to find the key I'd left in my cloak pocket. After I found it I carefully unlocked the door, returning the key to my cloak before I slowly opened the door, peeking inside to find that Tezzeret hadn't moved from the couch.

"Good you're still here. I mean where would you go anyway?" I muttered as I stepped into the room, clicking the door shut behind me. I crossed the room to the couch to find Tezzeret sprawled across it and I tried hard not to giggle at the sight of his mouth hanging open, his etherium arm dangling off the couch.

Shaking my head I dropped the shirt on the table before I knelt beside Tezzeret and just as my right hand reached out to touch his hand, my fingers briefly brushing his he shifted.

"Drugging me wasn't enough? Now you're going to attack me while I'm unconscious?" Tezzeret growled as his hand shot out, gripping mine and I blinked as he opened both eyes to glare at me.

"I didn't drug you!" I shot back and he snorted, sitting up as much as he could before he raised an eyebrow. "Well I did but it was only so you would stay. Even with your wound healed you lost some blood and I didn't want you wandering around." I explained and he just stared until I lightly tugged his arm.

"I'm not your prisoner." He replied, releasing my arm and I let out a breath as I climbed to my feet.

"Of course not but I was worried you could pass out from blood loss. I really didn't want to knock you out but it was either that or punch you. You really don't want to getting punched by me." I told him as I moved to the table retrieving the shirt and he stared as I raised it to chest level.

"Why are you carrying that around?" Tezzeret asked, pointing with his metal arm and I grinned at him holding the shirt close enough for the artificer to see it. "It's a shirt." He finally spoke and I rolled my eyes at him, tossing it and he quickly snatched it out of the air.

"It's for you, Tezzeret. Unless you want to wander around half-naked. Not that I mind but if Jace decides to visit I don't think he'll be impressed." I pointed out and he snorted at me, dumping the shirt on the couch beside him after only a moment of staring at it. "Hey I brought that back for you. You could at least thank me for that." I protested and he shook his head, climbing to his feet instead.

"Thank the one who drugged me and slashed me open you mean?" Tezzeret muttered and I narrowed my eyes as he started to head towards the door I realized I had forgotten to lock. I dashed forward and he blinked, taking a step back when I blocked the door. "Move." He snapped at me but I shook my head, eyes looking into his as he glared at me.

Before I could react his metal hand shot out and I yelped as he gripped it tightly, his eyes narrowed. I hissed at the pain before I shook myself and he stared as I used my own unnatural strength to push at his bare chest, making him stumble. With his hand still clutching mine I fell forward unable to stop myself and with a gasp I landed on top of Tezzeret as he fell backwards, both of us landing in a tangled heap.

"That hurt you idiot." I hissed at him and he coughed, his metal arm still gripping mine as he struggled to breathe. Shaking my head I stared at him with one eyebrow raised until he relaxed his grip and I finally pulled my arm free. Noting the slight bruise on my wrist I glared at him. "You better not leave me with bruises because I don't think they'll heal." I growled at him only staring when he waved his other hand over his chest. Finally seeing that I was kneeling on his chest I slipped backwards, landing on my backside when he pushed me back.

"You are heavy." Tezzeret coughed and I growled at him as he sat my eyes narrowed at his face. "Do you want to attack me again?"

"You grabbed me so I don't know what you're so angry about. I should smack you but I might use too much strength and take your stupid face clean off." I grumbled as I climbed back to my feet dusting off my dress as a way to focus my attention on something else. "Stupid artifcer." I muttered as he stumbled to his feet and he blinked as I brushed at my hair, running a hand through it. "Yeah you heard me. I helped you and this is the thanks I get."

"I didn't ask for you help, zombie so..." Tezzeret answered and my head turned my eyes glowing before I stomped over to him, instantly bridging the gap between us.

"Don't you dare call me that you monster! I might be undead but I still have human feelings. Not that you would know anything about that." I shouted at him and he actually took a step backwards as I poked him in the chest with my fingers. "I was only protecting my friend, Jace against you and I slashed. It wasn't like I was trying to murder you unlike what Liliana thinks. I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it."

"What are you going on about?" Tezzeret replied and I groaned, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling in frustration.

"I. Saved. Your. Life." I spat back poking him at each word and he narrowed his eyes clearly not impressed. Without thinking about it Tezzeret grasped my hand as I went to poke him a fifth time and I growled, trying to pull away. "Let go of me."

"What will you do if I say no?" Tezzeret taunted and I blinked as he casually reached out, catching my other hand in his before I had time to think up an answer. He relaxed his grip not releasing me but also not hurting me and I stared at my hands and then his, my eyes travelling over the etherium fingers on his right hand. "Will you try and escape?" He asked in a low voice, surprising himself as I stared back.

"I could fight back and you wouldn't like that. I'm a lot stronger than I look, artificer." I whispered and he gave me a smirk as he ran the fingers of his metal hand over mine gauging my reaction. "You really should be wearing that shirt I gave you." I finally argued and he gave me a tiny smirk.

"If I refuse to wear it what are you going to do about it?" Tezzeret countered and I mirrored his smirk with one of my own, watching with interest as he ran the metal fingers of his hand over mine. "I doubt you would fight the man you saved."

"True but if he refuses to let me go I won't be responsible for my actions." I countered, stepping closer and he copied me so that we were nose to nose. "Whatever they might be."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Tezzeret finally spoke and I almost purred when he brushed a light kiss against the tip of my nose bringing a heat that flowed through my stomach and it only got worse when he casually brushed my lips next, chuckling softly at the wide-eyed stare I gave him. Especially when he kissed me a second time with a lot more heat and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing the library Jace muttered under his breath as Liliana leant back in her chair, a faint smile on her lips as she watched her former lover growling to himself.

"Relax, Jace. I doubt even Ailis would be stupid enough to pick a fight with Tezzeret." Liliana told him and Jace turned around rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"That's not the point, Liliana. You know how dangerous Tezzeret is and now Ailis is facing him all alone. I'm going to check on her." Jace answered, vanishing in a blue light before Liliana could reponse and she sighed.

"I created that zombie and believe me she's a lot stronger than that artificer. Of course I'll never tell her that." Liliana muttered to herself as she straightened her dress. In a few seconds Jace appeared right outside my door and with a pause he reached for the doorknob only stopping when he began to wonder if his friend was really alright.

I know Ailis is stronger than most planeswalkers but it doesn't hurt to check on her. Just in case Tezzeret decides he isn't going to be nice to the one who saved him. Not that he's ever in a good mood.

As Jace's hand moved to the door to lightly rap on it my back was being pushed roughly against that same door. Not that I minded my arms wrapped around Tezzeret's neck as his tongue explored my mouth, his human hand holding the back of my head while his metal one slipped down to my waist.

His tongue slipped from my mouth and we both took a breath, my breathing barely slowing before his metal hand gave my backside a squeeze.

"That's my backside you're groping." I pointed out and he just smirked at me giving it a second much more rough squeeze and I gasped, my head tilting back when his mouth moved to the base of my throat. "Just...thought you'd like to know...that." I stammered as he kissed my throat his metal hand slipping further down my body though just as it started to slide under my dress we both heard a light knock on the door and I froze, Tezzeret's lips now pressed against the left side of my face.

A little annoyed Tezzeret ignored the knock intent on kissing his way up towards my left ear but just as his tongue slipped into my ear causing me to let out a breathy pant we both heard a second much louder knock and I blinked as Tezzeret growled, lifting his head to glare past my shoulder at the door.

"Ailis, are you alright?" Jace called from the other side and Tezzeret growled something unintelligable but I guessed offensive under his breath before his hands returned to his sides.

"I'm fine, Jace. Is there something you need?" I called back, hoping he wouldn't notice how out of breath I was. Which still weirded me out as Tezzeret crossed his arms looking at me with both eyebrows narrowed. "Don't give me that look. I didn't invite Jace." I hissed at the artificer who just snorted at me.

"Ailis, is it alright if I come in?" Jace called out and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose before I turned to the door. Getting no response Jace frowned and I yelped as he appeared in between us, making me jump.

"Tezzeret, don't." I warned the artificer who glared at Jace, Tezzeret's metal arm already raised in a fist. "He didn't hurt me if that's what you're thinking." I hurriedly told Jace who looked from me to Tezzeret and back.

"I hope you weren't accusing me of hurting your friend, Beleren. I only hate you and not her." Tezzeret answered in a low voice and I sighed when he clenched and unclenched his metal fist still glaring at the mind mage.

"I didn't come here to fight, Tezzeret. I was just checking on Ailis." Jace explained, holding both palms out in front of his chest.

"She is fine but you might not be the next time you decide to teleport into her home without an invitation." Tezzeret snapped as he turned around, walking over to the couch and I groaned. Seeing him sit heavily on the couch I was about to follow Tezzeret until I felt Jace's presence in my mind.

Did something happen, Ailis?

Jace, it's kind of complicated. I'll explain later.

"Judging by the fact Tezzeret's shirtless I know there's something going on. Or there was until I interrupted it. Don't tell me that you and him were..."Jace began until I held up a hand and he stopped talking, watching with both eyebrows raised as I looked towards the couch where Tezzeret was sitting. By now the artificer had both arms crossed and both eyes narrowed at the mind mage.

"What goes on between Ailis and I does not concern you, mind mage. Now leave before you find out, once again, why you shouldn't cross me." Tezzeret warned Jace who sighed, looking towards me for a moment.

"I'm fine, Jace. Thanks for your concern but I can handle him." I told Jace who gave me a weak smile and a nod before his eyes glowed and he vanished. Shaking my head I walked over to where Tezzeret sat and he actually smirked at me when I sat beside him. "He means well but he can be kind of..."

"Annoying." Tezzeret finished for me and I shrugged giving him a tiny smile when he wrapped his etherium arm around my shoulders. "Now if there are no more interuptions I would like to continue what we started." He whispered and I barely had time to give him a wide-eyed stare before he pushed me onto the couch. Now staring up at him I blinked and he gave me a faint smile before he leant over me and I sighed when he nuzzled my neck, his lips pressing a kiss to the base of my neck.

"I'd like that...very much." I whispered immediately hearing a faint chuckle as the artificer's mouth moved to my ear and I groaned my eyes closing partway as his teeth captured my earlobe. As he lightly sucked on it his metal fingers brushed my stomach before they trailed down my body coming to rest on my left leg.

When I didn't try and move away he slid the dress up slightly before his hand slipped under my dress and I groaned as he began to stroke his fingers across my bare legs, his teeth releasing my earlobe only for his warm tongue to dart into my ear. "Ohh...you're very good." I gasped and he silently laughed as I arched my back the second one metal digit stroked between my legs.

Eventually his tongue slipped from my ear and Tezzeret grinned, his eyes watching as I panted while his hand roamed my body. "I'm more than very good." Tezzeret whispered and I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me. Taking his hand from under my dress he grasped my hand and I blinked back at him as he grasped my other hand, pinning them above my head. "Would you like to find out?"

"Of course." I managed to groan and he chuckled his mouthing moving to mine. The resulting kiss left us both breathing hard and flushed. It wasn't until Tezzert raised himself up slightly that he noticed my right leg had ended up wrapped around his waist and he blinked at me. "Got a little carried away." I admitted and he threw back his head laughing at the stare I gave him.

"You are surprising, Ailis." Tezzeret agreed once his laugher died out and I yelped as he reached down, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Now it's my turn." He chuckled as he lifted me into his arms shocking me into silence.

"Tezzeret, what are you doing?" I finally stammered and he just smirked at me, brushing a kiss against my lips that I could feel all the way to my toes as it left me tingling.

"That all depends if I can find your elusive bedroom." Tezzeret growled and I actually found myself enjoying that idea pointing towards my room only realizing what he was suggesting when he had already reached my bedroom. By then it was much too late when he dropped me onto my bed and I yelped, slightly winded when I landed on my stomach. I sat once I could breath properly again and Tezzeret chuckled at the flush of my cheeks his body moving over to mine and I froze as he wrapped his flesh and bone arm around my shoulders his metal one moving to my chin.

Turning my head slightly he kissed me gently and that shocked me into silence...for a few seconds at least then I was returning the kiss, enjoying his mouth and his metal fingers as they slipped through my hair to cradle the back of my head. Feeling me respond positively Tezzeret used his metal fingers and I arched my back when he trailed them down my spine, poking and prodding until I whined my voice muffled. With another kiss Tezzeret gripped my cloak and with a tug he slipped it off discarding the cloak onto the floor and I tried to protest his rough treatment of Jace's gift until he leant in close, a whimper pulled from my lips when he lightly sucked on my bottom lip.

"I didn't harm your precious cloak." Tezzeret lightly growled once he released my lips and I rolled my eyes at him. "Now do you insist on complaining or do you want me to continue?" He asked and I pretending to consider the question until Tezzeret fixed me with both eyebrows raised.

"Why the hell would I say no? I was just worried that you were weak from blood loss." I laughed and he growled at me giving my left ear a nip for my trouble. I hissed and he chuckled at the resulting growl that I gave him. "That wasn't funny at all. I could just refuse to do whatever you have planned." I threatened and he raised an eyebrow at me his lips curled in amusement.

"I doubt that very much, Ailis. You could barely contain yourself when I kissed you so what hope do you have of resisting when I do much more than that?" Tezzeret answered and I found myself unable to think up an answer as his metal fingers slid down my spine, making me arch my back slightly. "If a simple back rub is all it takes to make you react like that then what hope do you have of escaping me?" He taunted and I had to agree as he stroked his fingers along my spine.

"I could just knock you on your backside. I'm pretty strong on my own." I finally countered which just made him laugh softly and I started to get annoyed until he slid one of the straps of my dress down, brushing a warm kiss across my bare shoulder. Then I was lost and he knew it nibbling the shoulder as his metal hand started to rub up and down my back, his human hand gripping my other shoulder so I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

I was enjoying Tezzeret's lips on my shoulder and his etherium hand as it wandered my back. Though after a while I felt him lift his head his lips leaving my bare shoulder and when I heard him take a shaky breath I frowned, ignoring the tingle in my belly so I could focus on him. I had barely turned my head when I saw him pressing his flesh and bone hand to his chest and I blinked as he took another slightly louder breath.

"Are you alright, Tezzeret?" I asked and he lifted his head locking eyes with me for a moment before he quickly nodded. "You don't look good." I pointed out and he snorted, removing his hand from his stomach though as he set it down on my other shoulder, his fingers brushing the strap he winced and I sighed. Tezzeret stared then as I turned fully around and he raised an eyebrow as I tried to push him backwards onto the mattress, both of my hands pressed to his shoulders.

"You're moving fast." Tezzeret joked and I rolled my eyes as he lay back, giving me a tiny smirk when I knelt beside him.

"You and your dirty mind. Tezzeret, you're obviously tired from blood-loss. Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked and he gave me a one-armed shrug still grinning when I leant over him, my hand touching his forehead before he reached up to grasp it in his metal one.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ailis. Now are we going to keep going or..."He trailed off with a yawn and I sighed, leaning over to brush a light kiss against his forehead.

"You are getting some more rest, artificer. While I am enjoying myself I don't want my possible new boyfriend passing out during whatever you had planned." I told him and he gave me a frown pushing himself up from the mattress with a grunt before I grasped his metal shoulder. "You know I could just knock you out again."

"That would not be very nice, Ailis." Tezzeret growled at me an amused smirk on his lips and I rolled my eyes at him a little curious as to why he didn't comment on the "boyfriend" line. Right then I remembered something and with a grin I climbed from the bed before Tezzeret's eyes. "Now where are you going?" He called out but I didn't answer too intent on my plan to risk Tezzeret finding out. I returned a few minutes later with a smirk on my face and Tezzeret raised an eyebrow at me slightly curious as I wandered over to the bed.

Climbing onto it I shifted over until I was looking down at him and with that same smirk I leant over the artificer who immediately raised himself up, his lips finding mine and as we kissed I waited until he opened his mouth. As the kiss became an open-mouthed one I would have laughed but with the mint tea still in my mouth I couldn't, instead I focused on making sure he swallowed the drugged tea. As the kiss broke off I smiled at him and Tezzeret, none the wiser at my disception nuzzled my neck, brushing a kiss against my bare shoulder.

Though as he started to slip the other strap off he noticed that his eyes were feeling heavy but he ignored the weary feeling concentrating solely on the strap. As soon as he slipped it down he started to nibble the bare flesh and despite knowing he was going to fall asleep on me soon I let him, tilting my head back as he nibbled and kissed my shoulder. I even sighed as the warmth in my belly increased making me feel a little guilty as his teeth moved to my left ear. It wasn't until I felt his head resting against my shoulder that I noticed his breathing had slowed and I risked turning my head to find Tezzeret struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I told you you needed sleep but you never choose to listen." I teased and this time he allowed me to lay him back onto the mattress. Tezzeret mumbled a vague protest before his eyes closed and by the time I slid a blanket over his legs and chest he had fallen into a deep sleep. Sighing to myself at how peaceful he looked I couldn't resist brushing a kiss against his cheek before I left the artificer to rest closing the door quietly behind me.

It wasn't until the next day that I heard movement from my bedroom and as I set down the book I had borrowed from the Ravnica library I turned around to see a rather dishevelled Tezzeret emerging from my bedroom, hair striking out in all directions and one hand (metal one this time) trying its best to fix the offending hair.

"Good morning." I greeted him with a smile and he snorted, his eyes still half closed as he stumbled into the room. "I'm guessing you're not a morning person." I teased as he carefully made his way towards the couch, flopping into it as I climbed from my chair.

"I'm not when someone keeps drugging me." Tezzeret complained with a yawn, scratching at his neck for a moment. "Why do you keep doing that by the way?"

"You refused to sleep, more interested in having your way with me and it was all I could think of without getting physical." I responded as I walked over and he gave me a smirk.

"I enjoy getting physical and I was about to show you that until you knocked me out." Tezzeret complained and I sighed, sitting beside him with a almost guilty look on my face.

"Look I'm sorry but I was worried about you." I explained and he blinked back at me, his metal hand now touching his scalp. "Now what's wrong?"

"No one's ever said that they were worried about me." He answered and it was my turn to look confused until he coughed looking a little embarrassed. "Never mind." He huffed and I gave him a slow nod his eyes staring into mine when I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's a pretty sad thing. I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but I do like you. Even if Jace and Liliana don't. Wonder if that makes me weird?" I said and he gave a weak chuckle his metal hand moving to my chin.

"I'm having a converstation with a sentient...undead and you think being my friend is weird." Tezzeret corrected and I snorted, not pulling away when he gave my lips a brush with his own. That brought a faint smile to my face and he gave me one in return before he started to kiss me again, the tingle I felt in my stomach returning with a vengeance though before we could go any further than just kissing I heard a very loud gurgle.

Which started me laughing and he snorted as I clamped a hand over my mouth to hide my giggles. A few minutes later as I busied myself around the kitchen making both of us a meal Tezzeret rested his head on the back of the couch his eyes following my every move without me realizing it.

 _Ailis moves gracefully for the undead. Though I wish she could learn not to drug the man who plans on ravishing her senseless._

"Here we go." My voice interrupted his thoughts and Tezzeret's head jerked up to find me standing over him with two plates in each hand. "You were off in your own plane there. Or multiverse." I pointed out as I sat beside him offering the plate in my right hand. He didn't take it and I frowned, concerned until he raised both eyebrows at me.

"You know about the Multiverse?" Tezzeret asked and I set both plates down on the table before I face him. Giving the artificer a nod he blinked at me.

"The Blind Eternities too. I sparked right as I died." I explained, swallowing a sudden lump in my throat. "Please don't ask anymore questions."

"So that's why you're an undead?" Tezzeret asked and I groaned, eyes narrowing at the artificer. Straight away I turned my head hurriedly wiping my eyes so he wouldn't see the fresh tears that appeared in my eyes or how fast I was breathing.

"Just...leave it alone and eat the lunch I made you." I finally answered as I picked up the plates again. Even though I was hungry I barely picked at my sandwich while Tezzeret devoured his, his attention moving to me once he set the empty plate onto the table.

"I was not trying to bring back bad memories. Believe me I have more than you do." Tezzeret began and I sniffed, setting the plate back with half of the sandwich still there. "Ailis, look at me." He asked and I turned my head back to see him watching me with a frown on his face. Feeling his arm end up on my shoulder I give him a weak smile and he respondes with a tiny squeeze then I'm sniffing and I barely even think about it before I bury my head in his still bare chest.

A little shocked Tezzeret freezes until I wrap my arms around him and he finally gives me a hug even if it's a brief and very awkward one. After my tears dry up I relax my grip and Tezzeret chuckles as I lift my head, pressing my forehead against his.

"Feeling better now?" Tezzeret asked and I find myself nodding, wiping my watery eyes with the back of one hand. I find myself smiling then I suddenly dart forward and Tezzeret's eyes widen when he feels my mouth mashed against his. Before I had time to figure out what I'm doing Tezzeret's flesh and bone arm wrapped around my waist and I groaned into his mouth as the metal one tugs at my dress. After a struggle we both hear a rip and the dress is torn in two, one half falling to the floor while the other rests in his metal hand.

"Perfect." I managed to grumble when he briefly takes his mouth from mine my eyes finding that I'm now dressed in only my underwear. Growling under my breath I try to rise from the couch but just as I turn around I see Tezzeret's metal arm wrap around my stomach and I yelp as he pulls me backwards where I land on his lap. "Tezzeret, what are you doing?" I protested and he just smiled at me his lips moving to my equally bare shoulders and I found myself melting as his lips brush each shoulder in turn before he settles on the right one.

Then his teeth begin to nibble and as I tilt my head back his metal arm trails up and down my belly the metal fingers making me shiver. But it's not the cold of the metal but the feeling that he's teasing me that sends shockwaves up my spine, especially when one metal digit slips into my underpants and I arch my back, gasping.

"Just relax, Ailis. You will enjoy this." Tezzeret soothes and I want to believe him until the digit slips inside me and I groan from the sudden pain. Nuzzling my neck the artificer slowly slips the digit in and out and I soon discover that even with the pain it feels oddly pleasant and I find myself grinding against it when a jolt of pleasure rips through my body making my back arch. "That's right. I would never hurt you." He whispered and his voice is oddly comforting as he began to stroke me with the one finger, his teeth nibbling my right shoulder as his flesh and bone hand keeps me pressed against him.

I begin to moan and Tezzeret kisses my neck, his teeth nibbling my throat as his finger strokes me. When his finger speeds up I can barely see straight my groans of pleasure coming so fast he holds me tighter and with one final moan I come, jerking with a cry. As I rest my body against his I can feel his finger gently withdraw but Tezzeret isn't finished and I soon feel his tongue dart into my ear, his fingers reaching for my bra next. But I don't do anything to stop him and this time he gently removes it, dropping the article of clothing before his tongue slips from my ear though not before giving it one finally lick.

"Tezzeret...wow." I groan and he chuckled, both hands reaching up to cup my bare breasts one in each hand. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" I whispered and he paused looking directly at my face with a tiny smirk on his face.

Instead of an answer Tezzeret plays with my breasts, pushing them together before he rubs at my nipples and I whimper. I find myself arching my back and he chuckled running his hands up and down my stomach and chest his fingers brushing my bare skin.

It isn't until he freezes with his hands resting on my thighs that I open my eyes, glancing at him to see his eyes slightly wide. Noticing where his eyes are I sigh and with a sad smile I gently take his hands and place them on the scar that sits near my navel. "That's where he stabbed me. If I hadn't sparked and my friends hadn't found me I wouldn't be with you right now." I explained as he run his metal fingers across the scar and I jerked slightly causing him to stop until I rested my head just under his neck. "You can touch it."

Unable to think of what to say Tezzeret remained silent until I nuzzled his neck and after a pause he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me so he could kiss my lips. Pretty soon I turn around and now facing him I settle on his lap nuzzling and kissing his throat and neck until Tezzeret arched his back and I can feel just how excited the artificer was getting.

Focused more on me than himself, well maybe a little of himself, Tezzeret didn't notice until I unbuckled his pants and he blinked down at me. "What are you doing?" He asked mentally scolding himself when I giggled at his flushed skin.

"Taking your pants off. What does it look like? Anyway just because I've never had sex doesn't mean I shouldn't." I pointed out with a teasing smile and he bit back a retort as I started to slide down his trousers only to have Tezzeret set his hands down on mine.

"Let me do that or we'll be here all day." Tezzeret sighed and I snorted at him as I gently pushed me onto the nearest cushion. With a grunt and a lot of effort he managed to get his pants off and I grinned at the sudden sight of the artificer in just his underwear.

"Huh so that's what's been poking me this whole time." I teased and he opened his mouth to make a snide comment about my lack of skills until I raised myself up, my lips brushing along his bare chest and he forgot what he had planned on saying. "Just having some fun with you." I whispered between heated kisses and lick and Tezzeret leant his head back, eyes closing as he enjoyed the warmth that spread through his belly and parts below that.

Nipping at his stomach I heard him yelp and I grinned, running my tongue along the mark I'd given him as Tezzeret's eyes shot open. "Just letting everyone else know that you're mine now." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow at that trying not to react as I licked his nipples next, my hand wandering and he grunted as I began to palm him through his boxers.

"How will they know?" Tezzeret groaned as he began to arch his body and I giggle, taking my hand away before I leant back. "So you don't want me to wear that shirt?" He joked and I grinned at him leaning in close for another kiss.

"Tezzeret, we should move to my bedroom." I groaned between his kisses and he paused with his arm wrapped around my waist with a crocked eyebrow. "There's a lot more room than this couch." I added and with a slight smirk at my offer he lifted me off the couch, carrying me bridal-style towards the bed he'd taken from me.

A short trip later I raised myself above the artificer who ran his metal hand across my bare back, a smile crossing his lips as he grunted under me. Unable to speak I groaned instead as I arched my back and he chuckled, thrusting deep into me leaving me gasping. I returned his thrust with one of my own my body responding and as we grunted and groaned, I felt his other hand on my backside guiding me. I arched my back so many times I lost count as Tezzeret ravished me senseless making me cry his name as I came, his metal digits sliding into me at one stage as I rode him.

Panting I lay on his chest as he grunted and he spilled into me, the artificer groaning before he lay back. For a while we lay there together as he stroked my hair his fingers careful and I gave him a weak smile, my head settling against his chest. "Shirt, no shirt. I don't mind." I muttered and he burst out laughing lifting his hand to rest it on the small of my back. "Just saying the options are there." I yawned, closing my eyes and as the sound of his steady heartbeat lulled me into sleep Tezzeret watched me sleep until he started to drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

To say I had no idea where I was when I finally stirred was an understatement. Though as I lifted my head I discovered that I was lying on something warm and apparently moving which threw me through a loop. It wasn't until I heard a muttered growl coming from a vaguely familiar voice that it finally hit me and I stared at Tezzeret who opened one eye to peer at me.

"Hello to you too." He yawned, looking on with amusement as I sat only to find myself naked and as I quickly scrambled for something to cover me with Tezzeret chuckled. "Calm down. We're both equally naked and besides I have seen everything you have to offer." He sighed but I just growled something that brought a tired smile to his face as I finally succeeded in covering myself with a blanket that had somehow ended up on the floor.

Wrapping it around myself I looked around for the rest of my clothing only to find, apart from my underpants, they were nowhere in the immediate area. "Where did my clothes go?" I muttered as I slipped on my underpants and Tezzeret finally sat giving me a tiny smile that made me blink at him.

"Your bra is near the couch and your dress is in two halves." Tezzeret answered and I coughed, cheeks burning as he chuckled. "Oh don't look so embarrassed." He teased and I snorted as I held the blanket tighter around me. Still grinning at my discomfort Tezzeret shifted close enough to wrap his metal arm around my waist and I narrowed my eyes until he kissed the side of my head, distracting me long enough to yank the blanket from my body with his other hand.

I let out a yelp my hands scrambling for the blanket but he wouldn't let me retrieve it instead he grasped my hands with his human one, pressing his metal palm to my stomach. "Tezzeret, I'm not sitting here naked just for your amusement." I protested and he chuckled close to my right ear, giving it a lick before he blew on it. Which sent a shiver down my spine and he grinned catching my earlobe between his teeth giving it a nibble it, his metal digits stroking my belly. "Stop that. I can't stay here all day even though it is tempting." I muttered when he nibbled my throat his breath warm against my chilled skin.

"Very tempting, Ailis." Tezzeret agreed though as I moved my head close to his and he shifted over, both of us leaning in we heard someone calling out and Tezzeret groaned this time. "Not the mind mage again. Please tell me he's not going to teleport..." He didn't get a second to finish when Jace appeared in my room and I yelped quickly covering myself.

"Jace, I told you before not to do that!" I snapped at the mind mage whose eyes widen in shock when he noticed that his friend and his enemy were sitting in bed together. "If I hadn't taken an oath not to harm anyone unless they attack me first I would smack you so hard." I growled and Jace actually looked guilty as Tezzeret glared at him.

"I was coming by to check on you because I was worried about you." Jace explained and after a pause I heard his voice in my head.

 _You didn't sleep with him did you?_

 _Jace, how is that any of your business? Besides who I do or don't sleep with doesn't concern you._

 _You know you're starting to sound like Liliana. That is not a good thing, Ailis._

 _Yes I know but she did bring me back so I guess it was inevidable. Anyway can you at least let us get dressed?_

 _I'll wait in the lounge room for you. Wait you're both naked under there?_

"Jace, can you please give us a few minutes?" I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose and with a quick nod he hurried from the room. "Sorry about that, Tezzeret. He's kind of overprotective."

"So I've noticed, Ailis. He has the worse timing." Tezzeret complained and I shrugged as I started to climb from the bed only to feel his arm snake around my waist. "Who said you could leave? He is giving us a few minutes."

"I'm going to get dressed and you should too. Unless you want to wander around naked. I mean I don't mind but I'm sure Jace won't like seeing you in the buff." I replied and he just chuckled as I crossed the room to my cupboard.

"If he had teleported into this room a few hours earlier that mind mage would have had second thoughts about intruding on us." Tezzeret replied and I sniggered as he followed me.

Waiting patiently on the chair near the window, Jace looked up when he heard footsteps and he smiled as I walked over to join him. Though he instantly frowned once he saw that Tezzeret was right behind me, still shirtless and with a sneer on his face. Though I hadn't managed to convince the artificer to wear a shirt I had managed to grab myself a new bra and a white shirt along with a light blue skirt that covered my legs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to get changed." I explained to Jace who just gave me a tiny smile his focus more on Tezzeret and I sighed, watching with annoyance at the staring contest the two men had started. "Alright you two. Play nice for me okay?"

"For you I will. At least until he leaves." Tezzeret growled and Jace nodded at me still wary of the artificer who took a seat on the couch. "Now what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, mind mage?"

"I came past to make sure that Ailis hasn't murdered you yet, Tezzeret." Jace replied and after getting a blank stare from Tezzeret, Jace grinned. "Liliana's words not mine."

"Of course I haven't harmed him, Jace. I don't heal someone just to murder them afterwards. I'm not like Liliana and you can tell her that yourself." I growled and both men actually blinked at me in surprise. "Look its been a strange couple of days and I could use a rest." I sighed as I took a seat beside the artificer and Tezzeret reached over giving my shoulder a pat.

"Now you've gone and upset Ailis. Thank you for that, Jace." Tezzeret growled his metal hand curling into a fist as he rose from the couch and I rolled my eyes as Jace climbed to his feet, eyes glowing with a blue light. Before they could lunge at each other I shot to my feet stepping between them and they both looked at me.

"Enough! I've had just about enough of you two constantly fighting. If you going to fight get the hell out." I snapped at them and with a flick of my hair I stormed towards my bedroom, both men cringing when the door slammed shut.

"Wow I've never heard Ailis shout like that. She's usually pretty sweet and quiet." Jace commented as Tezzeret stared at the bedroom door.

"She has a sweet side? I never noticed." Tezzeret answered and Jace started to open his mouth until he noticed a faint smile on the artificer's face and he stopped. "Hmph maybe I should go in there and talk to her...what?" He growled and Jace just grinned, his eyes glowing before he vanished. "Coward." He muttered as he started for my room.

"Idiots. Why did I get stuck with the pair of them? One acts like an overprotective brother and the other's a moron of a boyfriend." I snapped as I paced from one end of the bed to the other, my arms crossed against my chest. "Trust me to pick that fool for a boyfriend."

"Would he be anyone I know?" Tezzeret asked and I spun around to find Tezzeret leaning on the door. "You really need to pay attention or people will keep sneaking up on you." He added as he walked over to me and I snorted, leaning my head back to meet his grin with a frown.

"That is not funny, artificer. You and Jace are a pain in the rear end you know that? Especially you." I growled at him, giving the artificer a poke in his chest with my index finger only to have my hand grasped by his metal one. "Would you stop that?"

"If you would stop poking me I might. Now why are you so angry?" Tezzeret answered and I sighed as I stared at him then the door.

"Maybe because all you and Jace do when you see each other is argue or try and get into a fist-fight." I complained and he raised an eyebrow at me his other hand moving to cover mine. "I care about you both for different reasons and I'm sick of having to split you two up. Next time I'll stand back and you two can smack each other around to your hearts content."

"I have already explained why we don't get along and even you can't prevent us from fighting." Tezzeret replied, running the fingers of his metal hand over mine and I sighed to myself. "At least I don't fight with you."

"For that I'm grateful." I muttered and he laughed giving the top of my head a kiss. "So what do we do now that Jace's left us alone?"

"I have a few thoughts and they all involve stripping you naked and making you beg for mercy. Care to hear some of my ideas?" Tezzeret growled and I slowly blinked until he kissed me hotly full on the lips making my knees weak and my imagination run wild at what the artificer was suggesting.

"I would rather be surprised." I managed to stammered and he chuckled at my flushed cheeks before he picked me up, tossing me onto the bed and as he joined me I found myself secretly grateful to whoever chose a king-size bed for the house.

"Now that we are in agreement I would like to test your endurance and your threshold for pain." Tezzeret began as he rested his legs on the bed and I tilted my head to one side my eyes widening until he chuckled at the face I pulled. "Relax, Ailis. I will not push you into anything you cannot take or do not enjoy. To be honest with you, something I never thought I would ever say, you are someone I enjoy spending time with." He told me and I gave him a tiny smile, resting my hand on his metal one. "Also pleasuring senseless."

"I never thought I'd say this either, Tezzeret but I do like you. I suppose I wouldn't have said that when we first encountered each other but now? I'll allowed to change my mind." I answered unable to stop myself from staring when he lifted my right hand to his lips giving my fingers a light kiss.

Seeing me staring at him Tezzeret gave me a brief smile and as I watched on my index finger disappeared into his open mouth. "I have to say that I'm glad I saved your life." I admitted when I found my voice though by then two of my fingers had slipped into Tezzeret's mouth and I was pretty sure the rest would follow.

After lightly sucking on each finger he nibbled my knuckles and I remember being unable to speak or tear my eyes away from the sight. By the time he had worked on my right hand and was about to start on my left Tezzeret noticed that my skin was flushed and he smirked at me, setting my right hand on the mattress below us. I wasn't even aware that I was breathing a little harder until he moved close enough to nibble my right ear and I let out a shaky breath in response eyes closing partway when he ran his tongue from my throat to the very tip of my ear.

"I have barely done anything and you are already flushed. Am I really that brilliant?" Tezzeret joked and I coughed, feeling my cheeks burn as he stared at me.

"That and more." I admitted and he gave me a tiny smile, his metal hand moving to the buttons on my shirt and as the first and second button came undone he leant in. I let out another breath as he slipped the shirt down enough to expose my shoulders, his teeth nibbling the bare flesh. "If you hadn't tried to fight Jace we wouldn't be here."

Lifting his head from my shoulder Tezzeret gave me a smile. "It was strange how that worked out for both our benefits and I don't wish to question it." He replied as he turned his attention to the rest of the buttons on my shirt and I gave him a faint smile my head tilting back once the last button came undone. For a few seconds his eyes travelled the length of my body then he reached for my shoulders and without any resistance I let him push me backwards onto the bed.

We had barely begun to kiss when I heard loud knocking on my front door and Tezzeret lifted his head, the loud growl he let loose making me jerked my head up. "I swear if that is Jace again I will strangle that mind mage." He growled, climbing to his feet and I sighed to myself quickly following as he stalked over to the bedroom door. Flinging it open he stormed into the kitchen only to stop when he found Liliana sitting in the chair closest to the now open front door.

I had just caught up with him when I saw Liliana sitting there with a smirk on her face the moment she noticed that Tezzeret was still shirtless. It wasn't until I stepped close to my boyfriend that I saw his metal arm raised, the metal faintly glowing blue and as I watched with a growing sense of dread I saw Liliana's smile turn into a slight frown, one of her palms glowing a deep black.

I shot forward getting in between Tezzeret and Liliana just as they launched their mana at each other and I found myself going airbourne, the back of my striking the wall behind the couch and as I slid to the floor I remember briefly hoping I hadn't cracked the plaster.


	7. Chapter 7

"I blame you for this." Someone grumbled as I cracked open my eyes to find Tezzeret kneeling beside me. Once he saw my eyes were open he actually have me a smirk. "Took you long enough to wake up."

"Yeah well it doesn't help when you get slammed into a wall. Please tell me I didn't leave a mark." I groaned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Helping me to my feet I leant on Tezzeret's shoulder for long enough to notice Liliana grinning at me and I frowned, the back of my head throbbing as she continued to stare at me.

"A very large mark." Liliana answered, pointing towards the wall behind the couch and I turned my head enough to see a large crack in the plaster. "Good thing I make my zombies tough or I would have had to raise you again."

"Second time I've broken a wall. Wonderful." I groaned as Tezzeret tried to carry me towards the couch. Once he realized he'd end up dragging me the full way there he lifted me into his arms and this time I didn't protest resting my head on his shoulder along the way.

Once he deposited me onto the couch I leant my head back watching with my eyes half-closed as he walked back to where Liliana had taken my seat.

"Why are you still here, Vess? I'm sure that Ailis doesn not want you here." Tezzeret pointed in the general direction of the front door and Liliana just rolled her eyes, not even fazed when he lifted his etherium arm, his fingers glowing blue.

"No...fighting you two. This is my home and I...won't have it wreaked." I mumbled and Tezzeret sighed the blue mana disappearing before he turned his attention back to me with a faint smile.

"For you I won't smash Vess into a bloody pulp." Tezzeret agreed and I snorted at the same time as Liliana who rose from her chair, really mine, before she wandered towards me. Seeing the necromancer casually approach us Tezzeret immediately blocked her path and I sighed as I carefully pushed myself up into a seated position.

"Tezzeret, I'm not going to harm your precious lover." Liliana sighed and Tezzeret tilted his head to one side, arms crossed now as she looked towards me. "I am just going to make sure that blast didn't damage her."

"I'm not your property, Liliana. I can take care of myself." I muttered as I climbed from the couch. When I woke up lying on my bed it took my vision several seconds to clear to find both the necromancer and my boyfriend watching over me.

"This is why you should have stayed on that couch and let me handle your repairs." Liliana sighed and I blinked as she knelt on the bed beside me. Seeing her hands glow my eyes widened until she sighed and with a casual toss of her hair she moved back. Now standing on the floor she adjusted her dress and this time Tezzeret joined me the artificer giving me a smirk.

"Vess, she clearly doesn't enjoy your company." Tezzeret answered and Liliana just shrugged disappearing out of the room. "Even a zombie planeswalker can't stand your company." He muttered and I sighed, managing to raise myself so I was sitting by force of will alone.

"You do remember that I don't like being called a zombie right? I'm sure we've had that conversation before." I muttered and he chuckled making me narrow my eyes. "I'm going to check the damage I made to the wall." I added as I climbed from the bed though I barely made it to the open doorway when I stumbled, one hand grabbing the doorway as I grimaced.

"You shouldn't be walking. Not with that head injury, Ailis." Tezzeret chuckled as he crossed the room placing a hand on my shoulder once he reached my side. Without waiting for a response he wrapped his etherium around around my shoulders and I yelped, my hand quickly clutching at his shoulder when he lifted me into his arms. "Comfortable?" He teased and I snorted at him tempted to smack his grinning face as he carried me out of my room.

A little more gently he set me on the couch and I stayed put my head still aching from my brief trip into my own kitchen wall. "That was not a fun trip." I complained as I rested my head on the back of the couch. When Tezzeret actually cracked a smile, his arms folded over his chest I snorted. "Next time I'll let you two fight."

"I would suggest locking the front door but that doesn't work on planeswalkers." Tezzeret replied as he took a seat beside me. "Though Jace would think twice at teleporting into your house if he found us both naked and in bed together."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked once I found my voice and he gave me a slow nod, leaning in close enough to kiss my cheek. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious to try what you're thinking but my head kind of hurts." I found myself asking and he gave me a smile, wrapping an arm around my waist before he gently pulled me into his lap.

"I'm a patient man." Tezzeret answered, the fingers of his etherium hand gently stroking my head. Hearing a faint snort he raised an eyebrow at me. "Not lately I will admit." He added and I gave him a weak smile resting my head on his chest.

"So I've noticed." I mumbled, feeling his metal hand slide from my waist and as he stroked my hair I allowed my eyes to close. Settled against the artificer's chest I let out a sigh, letting the sound of Tezzeret's heartbeat lull me into sleep.

"Feeling any better?" Tezzeret asked though when he received silence as an answer he peered down at Ailis, noting her closed eyes. "You fell asleep on me didn't you?" He scolded though he couldn't help a tiny smile at how serene she looked.

 _I suppose I can't stay mad at someone so did care for me when I was injured so I guess it is only right to return the favour._

Shaking his head slightly Tezzeret rested his head on the back of the couch, getting as comfortable as he could without waking Ailis before he closed his eyes.

It felt like Tezzeret had barely closed his eyes when he was woken rather abruptly by a whimper. At first he kept his eyes firmly shut trying to ignore the sound but after it was repeated twice more in less than a minute he groaned, cracking open an eye to find a shivering Ailis with her head still resting on his chest. "Ailis?" He whispered but she didn't respond and he just sighed closing his eye just as she whimpered.

Frustrated at having his rest interrupted, Tezzeret opened both eyes this time and with a low growl he reached down. Grasping her left shoulder he shook it and Ailis jerked at his touch. Before his eyes her own shot open and her head jerked up, a scream pulled from her lips as she scrambled backwards to sprawl in a heap on the cold floor. "Ailis, what is your problem?" Tezzeret snapped and I lifted my head in time for him to see tears already welling.

As I stumbled to my feet Tezzeret climbed from the couch with a groan, running his flesh and blood hand through his hair before he took a step towards me only to stare when I quickly moved back out of his range. Seeing tears now spilling down my cheeks he softened, reaching towards me with his metal arm but I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled at him, shocking the artificer into silence and with a toss of my hair I rushed towards my bedroom. He flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut and with a shake of his head he started towards it only stopping once he reached my room.

As soon as he gripped the doorknob and tried to give it a turn he found that the door was locked and he rolled his eyes, trying to control his temper.

"Ailis, unlock the door." He called out, keeping his voice as calm as he could. Hearing nothing he cleared his throat. "Would you kindly unlock the door? I just want to talk to you."

"Go away, Tezzeret! I don't want to talk to you." I shouted, sitting on the bed with my head resting in my knees. Sniffling I wiped at my eyes which did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

"But you're talking to me now, Ailis." Tezzeret pointed out lightly knocking on the door this time.

"You can stay out there and rot for all I care!" I shouted back my lips quivering as the shock of my nightmare began to wear off. Shaking his head at the door Tezzeret gave the doorknob a swift tug hard enough to rip it straight off the door and after staring at the broken remains of what used to be a doorknob he threw it almost casually over his left shoulder before he gave the door a shift kick, knocking it open.

On the edge of the bed I jumped as the door flew open with a crash and Tezzeret burst into the room, stomping towards me with his eyes narrowed and his eyes glowing with blue light. It wasn't until he saw the look of fear and sadness etched into my features that he softened and with a sigh he calmly walked the rest of the way to my bed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Ailis." He whispered but I still flinched when he raised his hand, intending to stroke my hair only to see me pull my hood down to hide my face. Shaking his head Tezzeret shifted closer and I felt the bed sink slightly as he sat beside me.

Seeing my shoulders quivering he mentally scolded himsef before Tezzeret's metal arm snaked around my shoulders and I whimpered as he pulled me gently against his hip, watching with concern as I shivered. "You're the last person I would hurt." Tezzeret told me, resting his head on top of my hood.

"Then...why did yo..you yell at me? I've done...nothing wrong." I stammered between sniffing and he sighed, his other hand moving to the top of my hood. I froze in place when he slipped it down to uncover my face and once he saw my tears he gave me a tiny smile.

"You woke me from a nap and I was angry so I snapped at you without thinking. I am sorry, Ailis. I am not used to having a beautiful woman beside me when I wake up." Tezzeret offered and I snorted at that though he noticed I let him stroke the top of my head.

"You're still not forgiven." I muttered and he actually chuckled, giving the top of my hair a kiss he watched as I climbed onto his lap. "I saw my death again." He heard me whispering as I buried my face into his neck, sniffling as he gently stroked my hair.

"Is that why you screamed when I woke you?" Tezzeret asked and with a louder sob I wrapped an arm around him, clinging to the artificer who blinked. Though after listening to my sobbing for a few seconds he wrapped his other arm around me holding me tightly. "Shhh it will be alright." He soothed as I clung to him and as he listened he felt strange. It wasn't in his nature for compassion and here he was offering calm words and a shoulder to cry on for another, a planeswalker like himself no less.

 _Not exactly like me but who else is?_

Once my sobbing ceased Tezzeret gave me a squeeze, listening. "Ailis?" He whispered when he felt me snuggle against his chest, my eyes closed. "Did you fall asleep on me again?" He teased but I didn't answer too content to rest in his arms and he cracked a smirk.

"With that injury you need all the rest you can get. Sleep and I will be back as soon as I can." Tezzeret whispered as he lay me on the mattress, carefully covering me with a blanket to keep me warm.

"Tezz?" I mumbled, my eyes half-closed and he gave me a tiny smile. Leaning down he kissed my forehead and I gave him a sleepy smile in response, resting my head on my pillow. Tezzeret headed for the open doorway only stopping and turning to see that Ailis had fallen back asleep in the few seconds it took to cross the room and he chuckled.

Humming to himself, Tezzeret walked back towards the kitchen deciding to make himself a sandwich to calm his growling stomach. After a search of Ailis' cupboards he found fresh bread and a plate which just left the fridge.

That took a little longer before he found a large white box set into the wall and with a curious look he grasped the silver handle, tugging it open to find rows of fresh fruit and vegetables along with several wheels of cheese. Grinning, Tezzeret helped himself to whatever he wanted and after closing the icebox he returned to the kitchen table to make his sandwich.

Now sitting at the table Tezzeret was finishing the last bite of his sandwich and contemplating making another when he heard something coming from Ailis' bedroom. Straining his ears he couldn't make out what it was so with a sigh he wiped the crumbs from his fingers before he climbed from the chair, making his way swiftly to Ailis' room. It wasn't until he reached the broken door that he heard Ailis cry out and he quickly stepped inside to find Ailis with the blanket he'd left wrapped around her, her feet twitching from time to time.

"Ailis?" He called but she didn't answer and he started to worry as he crossed the room to her side. Reaching out his hand rested on her shoulder and I jerked, my eyes flying open to find a metal hand clutching my right shoulder. Once my mind processed who it belonged to I relaxed as he gave me a tiny smile the mattress sinking a little when he climbed onto my bed.

"Just dreaming..." I mumbled and he sighed seeing me curl into myself, closing my eyes in the process. Only for my eyes to shoot open when I felt one of Tezzeret's arms wrap around me and I shivered as he awkwardly pulled me into a hug. At first I tensed, still wary until he started to stroke the top of my hair and I found myself relaxing enough to drap an arm around his waist.

"Dreaming about what?" Tezzeret asked and I just sighed, eyes closing before I rested my chin on his chest. "Since you don't want to talk about it it's bad right?"

"Very." I muttered, silently wondering if the artificer would leave it alone. He did for about a minute then curiousity got the better of him. I cracked open an eye to see his mouth open and I groaned, releasing my hold on Tezzeret before I pushed him away. When I turned my back on him he raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"But I didn't say anything." He protested and I snorted, crossing my arms when he moved behind me.

"You were going to and that's almost as bad." I grumbled and he actually cracked a smile. "I dreamt about the day I died okay? Are you happy now?" Which changed his smile to a frown as I shifted to the very edge of the bed but before I could climb from the bed I heard a cough and I turned my head with a sigh to find Tezzeret sitting inches from me.

"Of course I'm not happy that you had a nightmare, Ailis." Tezzeret answered as he placed a hand on my left shoulder. "But it was just a dream and now it's over." He added and I growled, trying to move until he gripped my shoulder.

"Tezzeret, let go of me." I snapped at him but he just shook his head at me and my eyes glowed until he lifted his hand. I saw a blue light before I was knocked off my feet and I groaned, having landed on my back on the cold floor. "Ohh...that hurt." I groaned as Tezzeret climbed from the bed and with a shrug he knelt beside me.

"Up you go." He teased, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and without much effort he lifted me off the floor. Still groaning I leant against his side and he sighed, carefully leading me back to the bed. "Now I didn't want to do that but someone had to knock some sense back into you." Tezzeret sighed as I lay on my back, my hand pressed to the back of my head.

My fingers came away bloody and I blinked, still dazed as he placed a hand behind my back. "I'm bleeding." I muttered and he nodded, moving away from me though once he returned, only after a few minutes with a box in his hand, he noticed that my eyes were scrunched shut.

"I was only gone a few minutes." Tezzeret commented as he sat on the bed beside me and I cracked open a eye when he set the box beside me. "Try to stay awake."

"I'm not asleep I'm in pain no thanks to you." I mumbled and he just shrugged, cracking open the box to find several rolls of gauze and a small tube.

"You tried to blast me and I reacted. It wasn't my fault you're so violent." Tezzeret scolded and I snorted at him, pushing myself up with a loud groan. "Now hold still and let me see your head."

"Hmph. So you can hurt me again?" I grumbled as I sat still enough for Tezzeret to check my head. When he unrolled some gauze I rolled my eyes and he paused, watching with a small smile as I pointed towards the tube. "You need to clean the wound, apply the ointment and then wrap my head."

"How do you know all of that?" Tezzeret asked and I snorted, trying not to flinch when he wiped at the blood with a piece of gauze he'd torn from a roll. Once my head was clean Tezzert picked up the tube with a tiny smile on his lips. "Are you sure this is ointment?" He teased and I raised an eyebrow at him until I understood.

"Geeze you have a dirty mind." I muttered as Tezzeret sniggered, squeezing some of the ointment onto his fingers before he gently smeared it across the back of my head. I winced a few times but the cold ointment helped and after he put the tube away he grabbed a roll of gauze, unrolling it before he slowly wrapped it around my head.

"Does that feel better?" Tezzeret asked and I gave him a tiny nod not wanting to upset his handiwork. "Good. Now try not to move too much."

I didn't answer as my head began to ache less and I yawned, suddenly aware at how tired I was.

"I'm not surprised since you've barely slept." Tezzeret pointed out while I rubbed at my eyes. "Here, lie on this pillow."

I tried to protest but Tezzeret could see my eyelids fluttering and in the end I finally lay on my side, the pillow under the front of my head. Noticing that I barely put up a fight Tezzeret ran his fingers through my hair for the next few seconds until he was sure I had fallen asleep before he smiled to himself.

"At least now I won't have to hear you complaining." Tezzeret whispered, chuckling softly when he saw me clutch the blanket in my left hand. "Though I must admit you are very sweet when you're sleeping."

 _Now what am I doing? I think I've been spending far too much time with Ailis. Now I'm acting like her._


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to forget how sappy he sounded in his head, Tezzeret left Ailis' home. Quietly closing the door behind him the artificer picked a direction at random before he started walking.

He managed to make it three blocks and now standing at a crossroad Tezzeret heard someone talking to themselves and he raised an eyebrow as Jace turned the corner, nearly running smack into the artificer who sneered at him.

"So you decided to face me alone?" Tezzeret taunted until Jace shook his head. "Then why are you wandering Ravnica? I thought being the living Guildpact left you very busy."

"I'm not here to fight you, Tezzeret. I came looking for you in order to call a truce. At least until you leave Ravnica." Jace responded, keeping calm despite the grin on the artificer's face. "Besides the last time to faced me I wiped your mind clean though I suppose you wouldn't remember that." He added wiping the smile from Tezzeret's face.

"Do not test my patience, mage or you will regret it." Tezzeret warned and Jace just shook his head. "Anyway I'm going for a walk so while I'm gone leave Ailis alone." With that he pushed past the mage who blinked at his retreating back, Tezzeret with a smug grin on his face as he walked away.

 _I don't understand why Ailis bothers with him. She could do much better than him._

Sighing to himself, Jace continued on his way back to the library.

"Were you saying something, Tezz?" I whispered as I cracked open an eye. Once I noticed I was alone in my bedroom I sighed to myself, sitting as careful as I could so I didn't upset my injury. "Treats my injury then leaves me alone. Typical." I complained as I lay back on the bed only for my stomach to start protesting and I sighed, turning over in the hope I could go back to sleep. My stomach growled again much louder than before and I rolled my eyes pushing myself up before I inched towards the edge of the bed.

It took me a few tries to stand but once I was upright I stumbled in the direction of the kitchen, stretching and yawning as I did. Reaching the kitchen table I walked around it moving to the cupboard to find that someone had left a plate of the table and I blinked, my mind trying to work out just who had left it there until I remembered that Tezzeret was still staying here and I smiled.

 _At the very least he could have dropped it in the sink as I doubt very much he washes dishes._

That brought a mental image of Tezzeret wearing rubber gloves as he scrubbed dishes and as I reached up to open the cupboard for a plate I couldn't help a giggle. Grabbing the plate closest to me I closed the cupboard before I set the plate on the table, moving to the icebox. I returned to the table with a container of butter and a few slices of cheese, as well as a whole tomato.

Setting them down I turned around to grab a knife from the cupboard before I returned to the plate only realizing I forget the most important ingredient; a loaf of bread. Shaking my head I walked away returning with half a loaf of bread before I sat down, buttering two slices of bread first and as I added cheese and tomato the sandwich started to come together.

"There, finished." I grinned as I moved everything except the plate off to the side. I took a bite of the sandwich sighing as the sweet taste of the tomato and the sharp taste of the cheese combined making my mouth water. In a few bites I had finished it and with a sigh I looked at the empty plate only to slowly smile before I reached for the rest of the ingridents I had used.

While I was making my second sandwich Tezzeret was wandering around Ravnica as he thought back to why Jace was being so polite despite their past.

 _Probably wants to act civil for Ailis' sake. I doubt very much he's happy that I'm with his friend. Maybe he's a little jealous._

Chuckling softly to himself Tezzeret decided to stretch his legs though after walking several blocks of the city he soon grew bored and that puzzled him.

 _The Guildwatch aren't chasing after me, even Nicol Bolas has left me alone. So why don't I feel content?_

Shaking his head he crossed his arms, his eyebrows narrowed as he tried to understand why he was feeling so frustrated. Then the reason hit him and he chuckled softly as he turned around, looking back in the direction that he'd just walked.

"I wonder if Ailis is awake yet?" He muttered to himself cracking a grin as he took off in a jog towards Ailis' home. It took him over two hours to get back only due to dodging several patrols for fear that they might believe him to be a threat. When he finally reached Ailis' door he grinned, carefully pushing the door open and as he slipped inside he closed the door with a light click.

"Ailis?" He called out only to hear a low groan and he froze suddenly worried that she had injured herself while he had been out walking. Mentally scolding himself for leaving her he hurried through the kitchen finding her moments later sprawled on the couch, her eyes scrunched shut.

When he moved closer to the edge of the couch he noticed that I had one palm pressed against my stomach. Once I heard footsteps moving my way I cracked open my eyes to find the artificer sitting there, his eyes looking directly at my face.

"Ailis, are you alright?" Tezzeret asked and I groaned instead of answering, closing my eyes when he placed his metal hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

With another faint groan I managed to push myself up my hand still pressed against my aching stomach as Tezzeret raised an eyebrow. I grimaced and he blinked, looking lost until I swallowed. "I made myself a sandwich." I explained and he chuckled, giving my shoulder a squeeze until I groaned again. "Actually make that three. Huge mistake." I admitted and he shook his head.

"That wasn't a good idea was it, Ailis?" He teased and I slowly shook my head, whining from the ache in my stomach until he reached over. "Lie here and I'll see what I can do to help." He offered and with a sigh and another wince I lay on my side. Giving me a faint smile Tezzeret lay beside me and I flinched when his human hand moved to my shirt. "Just relax and I promise this won't hurt a bit." He soothed so I stayed as still as I could not moving even as his hand slipped under my shirt.

Being as gentle as he could Tezzeret rubbed slow circles across my stomach and though it took a minute I began to feel a little better. Once Tezzeret looked at my face he noticed to his relief that I wasn't wincing when he touched my bare skin and when his hand shifted away my eyes opened to find him laying there. "Tezz." I whispered and he gave me a smile, watching as I sat.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he straightened and I nodded letting out a yawn as I stretched my arms above my head, eyes drooping. "Good. When I heard you whimpering I thought that you were hurt." He explained and one of my eyes opened to see him staring at my face.

"Not as hungry as I thought I guess. Didn't mean to worry you." I explained as I lay back on the couch not noticing how sleepy I was until I awoke with a blanket covering me.

"So are you up for the day?" Tezzeret teased as he stood over me, watching with a smirk as I sat. Pulling the blanket around me I snorted at him unable to hide my darkening cheeks and he chuckled softly, sitting beside me once I moved over. "You're sweet when you're trying very hard to be angry with me."

"Who says I'm trying?" I retorted when he tried to wrap his arm around me. Even when I climbed from the couch Tezzeret followed and I growled at him, moving quickly towards the kitchen and the front door. My fingers had barely even brushed the doorknob before Tezzeret's arms wrap tightly around my waist, his head dipping and now I gasp when his lips brush the nap of my neck. "Stop that!" I growled, struggling in his grip though he just ignored me concentrating on my bare skin instead.

This time I can feel his teeth nibbling and I can't help a groan of pleasure until I remembered that I was supposed to be angry. But who could stay mad at someone who came running in afraid you were hurt to find that all you had was an stomachache?

Especially when that someone now has you pinned against the doorframe, his lips muttering words you can barely understand as his hands roam your body, his metal fingers brushing my backside. I managed to turn my head offering the artificer a good glare that only has him chuckling then his lips find mine. The kiss leaves us panting and I briefly forget my own name until we broke apart.

"So are you still mad at me?" Tezzeret whispered and I quickly shook my head moving my head in close enough to kiss him. "I guess that's a no then?" He asked once we broke apart and I nodded, resting my head against his chest as he gently stroked my hair.

"I don't mean to get angry at you, Tezz. You're just as kind as Jace is to me." I replied hearing a snort immediately after and I raised my head to see him with one eyebrow raised. "You know what I mean." I sighed and he gave me a quick smile, kissing the tip of my nose in reponse.

"Of course I do, Ailis. It's more fun to tease you by pretending not to understand." He told me after I let him walk me back to the couch hand in hand.

Now with Tezzeret sitting beside me and my head resting on his lap I closed my eyes. "So are you feeling any better?" He asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Much better. Don't know what possessed me to eat like that. Ugh, never again." I muttered as I felt Tezzeret lightly rubbing my shoulders with his metal hand.

"I have a question for you." Tezzeret said and I opened my eyes to find his face inches from my own. "If you were able to heal my wounds with your magic why didn't you use it before on your head wound?"

"Once I found out I could heal I tried to fix my...condition but for some weird reason it doesn't work on me. Probably because I'm already dead and beyond help I suppose." I replied and he gave me a smirk, stroking my hair. "I have a question for you. What's with the tattooes on your forehead?"

"You really don't know?" He answered and I shook my head at him watching as the artificer grinned back at me. "I'm guessing your best friend Jace didn't tell you about Nicol Bolas?"

"He's not my best friend, Tezz. Besides I didn't think to ask when I first met you. I was a little busy making sure you didn't bleed out." I pointed out as I sat and with my back pressed against the cushions I waited patiently for Tezzeret to answer.

"He's the one planeswalker you don't want to cross, Ailis. I was barely alive when I sparked and he saved me only to force me into serving him." Tezzeret explained and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Believe me I don't want to serve an elder dragon but I have no choice in the matter."

"That sounds pretty horrible. How old is this dragon anyway?" I said and he raised both eyebrows in surprise until I gave him a tiny smile. "I'm just curious."

"If you promise not to tell anyone, especially not your Guildpact friends, I could you a few things." Tezzeret whispered and I quickly nodded, shifting until we were nose to nose. Chuckling softly he scratched at his beard. "So he's twenty-five thousand years old and crankly like you wouldn't believe. Plus he's more powerful than any planeswalker I've ever met."

"Hope I never have to face him. Dying once is enough for me thank you very much." I muttered and he gave me a grin. "You nearly died. That's not the same as being murdered and brought back." I pointed out to him and he just chuckled, reaching up to gently stroke my cheek.

"I nearly died twice. Having your mind torn from you is as close to being dead as I have gotten, Ailis. Besides the only reason I serve Nicol Bolas is that he brought me back from the brink after I sparked and ended up in Grixis." Tezzeret pointed out his lips crushing mine the moment I opened my mouth to argue my point.

When he gently cradled my head with his etherium hand I kissed him back, enjoying our time together. Even when he pushed me backwards I couldn't help a grin, whining deep in my throat as his lips moved slowly and purposely down to my exposed navel.

Tezzeret gave me a faint smile before the tip of his tongue slipped into my navel and I groaned, grasping the couch on one hand as he kissed and licked my belly. Hearing my breathing quicken Tezzeret would have smiled had his mouth not been occupied so he just kissed my navel one final time before his mouth moved further down, trailing warm kisses that made me tighten my grip on the cushion beneath my hands.

"You are amazing. Has anyone told you that?" I gasped and he raised his head for a moment to offer a smirk. Just as his mouth moved further down we both jerked at the sound of a knock and I groaned as Tezzeret raised his head again, his eyes staring into mine.

"If we ignore it they might go away." He offered moving to kiss my navel again until the knocking grew louder and he groaned, climbing from the couch with a furious glare in his eyes. "If they don't leave now I'll make them." He snapped as his eyes glowed, his etherium hand clenched into a fist as he stormed towards the front door. Shaking my head I rushed after him getting in between the door and a furious Tezzeret who raised an eyebrow at me.

"You made me promise not to tell anyone about Nicol Bolas so now I'm making a deal with you. If our visitor happens to be someone you don't get along with you are not to take out your anger out in this house, me or them." I hissed at him and Tezzeret gave me a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Tezz. I could just as easily toss you out the front door and let whoever's outside this door smack you around. Who knows it could be entertaining to see you get your butt handed to you." I added as I moved away from the door, casually waving one open palm at it.

Seeing the artificer's jaw actually drop several inches and his eyes widen ever so slightly made me secretly glad that I hadn't lost my ability to tease people even after I had died and been reborn. Letting out a faint giggle I waited for Tezzeret to respond but when he continued to stare at me I rolled my eyes, clearing my throat and he finally snapped out of his daze.

Narrowing his eyes at me Tezzeret stepped past me, deliberately brushing against my left side with a brief smile that left his face once he reached the door. With a sigh he reached for the doorknob with his etherium hand, turning it and with a sneer on his face he yanked the door open to reveal two more of my Guildpact friends. "So now I have to contend with you two. Perfect." Tezzeret groaned as Gideon and Chandra stared back at us, all three planeswalkers looking confused while I gave them all a smile.

"Ailis, before you get angry at us we were just worried about you." Gideon told me until he saw the way Tezzeret narrowed his eyes and he shook his head. "We didn't come here to fight."

"But we can bring it if you start something." Chandra warned, raising a hand and I stumbled back the moment her hand burst into flame. Once the pyromancer saw me watching the flame with my eyes wide open and seeing my shoulders visibly shaking Chandra quickly extinguised the flame but the damage was already done. "Sorry I keep forgetting you hate fire." She muttered as I moved even further back into my house, lower lip quivering.

Both of my friends immediately stepped closer to the open door in a vain effort to comfort me only to see Tezzeret block their path, his eyes glowing with blue mana along with his fists. "Take one step closer to Ailis and you will both regret it." He warned and Chandra narrowed her eyes, eyes glowing red as she advanced towards the artificer only to stop as Gideon's hand touched her left shoulder.

"We came here to check on Ailis not pick a fight remember? Even if it is tempting." Gideon reminded her, keeping his eyes firmly on Tezzeret who gave them a smirk. "Now we should get back to Jace and tell him that Ailis' fine. Sort of." He added and Chandra flexed her fist for a moment letting a flame dance inches from Tezzeret's nose before the flame vanished. Unbowed, Tezzeret just kept glaring at them until they turned away from the door both jumping when he slammed it shut as soon as they stepped back onto the pavement outside.

"Don't know what she sees it that artificer, Gids. He's a monster." Chandra muttered as they started to walk back to Ravnica's library and the Guildwatch's meeting place.

"Ailis means well but she can be as stubborn as..." Gideon trailed off with a frown as he tried to think of a good comparison. When she saw her friend struggling Chandra nudged him in the chest and he raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to say me weren't you, Gids?" Chandra teased and he gave her a slight nod and a grin. "Yeah she kind of takes after me." She admitted as she took of running leaving her friend to chase after her. Rolling his eyes Gideon raced after the pyromancer, grinning as he did.

"Ailis, it won't do you any good to hide in your bedroom all day." Tezzeret sighed from outside what was left of Ailis' door. He felt a little stupid standing there when he could have just walked into the room but being polite he decided to give her a few minutes.

When that dragged into several hours he finally rolled his eyes and with a head shake he strolled into her room a faint smile on his lips the moment he noticed that Ailis had a blanket wrapped tightly around her body, the only part visible being the very top of her head.

"Ailis, are you going to keep moping in there?" Tezzeret muttered hearing a faint growl and a few words muttered that caused him to stop in his tracks. "I didn't know that you had such a...colorful vocabuary on you." He pointed out and I raised my head, eyes red and watery from crying.

"For your information I was not moping. I lost both of my parents, the people who raised me, to an inferno so forgive me for being terrified by fire." I snapped at him, eyes glowing with a pale light before I wrapped the blanket back around me so it covered my face. "Just leave me alone, Tezzeret. I don't want to talk about it." I muttered as his footsteps grew louder, my head down even as the mattress under me sank slightly.

"What happened to you?" Tezzeret asked, tugging at the edge of the blanket when I didn't respond. "Ailis?"

"Why do you want to know? Does the reason I became this way amusing to you?" I whimpered, uncovering the blanket enough for the artificer to see two tear-filled eyes staring at him.

"That's not why I'm asking. If I'm going to be living here now I want to know everything about you." Tezzeret protested and I sniffed, not meeting his eyes. Shaking his head with a brief smile he reached over and I sniffled again as his left hand touched the top of my head. As he stroked my hair I began to relax and after a few more minutes I shifted close enough to him to rest my head on his lap.

"It started the day a strange man and his friends strolled into our village..." I began, my voice barely above a whisper as I recalled the day my life had taken a horrific turn. Tezzeret remained silent throughout my story just listening until he heard me swallowing and he looked at me in time to see fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.

"He was so angry with me that he...he locked them inside our home. I could make out the voice of my father as he shouted at me, telling me to run away even as he and my father burned. I couldn't do anything but run into the forest...I didn't look back. I can still smell the flames as my house burned and my parents with it." I whispered closing my eyes in the hope that I could stop my tears.

After being silent for so long I was expecting Tezzeret to comment but instead he surprised me and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, giving me an awkward hug. Just that tiny gesture of kindness had my shoulders quivered and with a tiny sob I buried my face in his lap, my faint sobs the only sound in the small room I called my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

My tears had dried up hours ago but I still couldn't bring myself to leave my room.

"Ailis, we could go for a walk around Ravnica." Tezzeret offered but I just shook my head at him, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. Seeing me staring at my fingers he sighed. "I could take you to any of the planes I've visit...though probably not Grixis. Or Kaladesh for that matter."

"No...I'm okay." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Not up to walking around." I added as I studied my fingers, turning one palm over then the other.

"Ailis, you can't just sit here and mope." Tezzeret answered and I raised my head, making him grimace when he saw how red my eyes were. "I was just saying..." He began until I growled at him.

"You're always talking. For once in your life could you not?" I snapped at him and he slowly blinked as I returned to staring at my hands. "I just want to be left alone right now."

"If I'm bothering you that much I'll leave." Tezzeret sighed as he climbed from the bed walking slowly to the door without a second glance at me. Sighing to myself I lay on the bed closing my eyes before I pulled the blanket around my body.

Tezzeret wandered into the kitchen a tiny smile on his lips as he reached the couch, kneeling when he found the remains of my dress. Running the fingers of his left hand across the material he chuckled remembering the moment he had torn my dress, leaving me in just my underwear.

"You were very angry with me. Though I soon changed that." He whispered to himself as he straightened, holding the dress in his hands until he glared at it, tossing the remains of my dress onto the couch. "Although we may never get to enjoy each other again." He muttered as he started to head towards the front door, pausing the moment his etherium hand brushed the doorknob.

Shaking his head Tezzeret rested his forehead on the cool oak door, closing his eyes as he struggled to understand why the woman he cared about and who cared for him would push him away.

 _I know I shouldn't leave Ailis when she's this upset but what can I do when she snaps at me? I won't force her to talk to me. Not after everything she's done for me._

Steeling himself Tezzeret gripping the doorknob tight enough to crack it and with a tug he pulled the door open, stepping into the bright sunshine. As he pushed the door closed behind him Tezzeret glanced at the house behind him chewing his lip. With a shrug he started to head as far away from Ailis' home as he could, thinking that

Sleep came easily enough but peaceful sleep? That was an entirely different matter and I woke more than once with a gasp, my eyes wet with tears and my heart heavy. Not just at losing the only two people in the Multiverse that I knew loved me unconditionally but also the only man that I thought I might have fallen for. Even if he could be a pain in the arse most of the time.

I briefly considered getting up and making myself a coffee but I found I didn't want to leave my bed. My only refuge from the stares and sniggers of my now permanent form no matter how much I wished otherwise so I pulled the blankets fully over me, snuggling into a tight ball as I closed my eyes tight.

This time I could feel myself growing drowsy and even with the fear that my nightmares would soon return I managed to doze off, my last conscious thought that Tezzeret had abandoned me and I wouldn't have blamed him if he had.

Tezzeret raised his head, blinking as he found himself at another dead-end. Growling to himself he turned around, choosing another direction at random. Which ultimately brought him to another dead-end and he groaned, resting his forehead against the cold concrete for a moment.

 _I know this city yet I keep losing my bearings. What is the problem?_

Still leaning there Tezzeret became acutely aware of a faint chuckle that echoed through his head and he growled, whirling around his etherium arm glowing.

"Get out of my head, Guildpact!" He roared into the sky, waving his fist when he heard a snigger in response.

 _Tezzeret, just calm down for a moment._

"I don't need your help, Beleren. I know my way around this city." Tezzeret snapped as he turned around, a smirk on his face as Jace's voice faded from his mind. Only to reappear just as he came to the next in a series of dead-ends.

 _Now will you accept my help? Or maybe you'd like to spend the night wandering in the dark?_

Grumbling a few choice words that he hoped the Guildpact would hear Tezzeret finally ran his etherium hand over his face. "I blame you for this, Ailis." He grumbled as he stepped away from the wall and turning around he waved his hand. "How do I get back to the library?" He finally asked and Jace frozed, breaking contact for long enough for Tezzeret to clear his throat.

 _Go down the stairs in front of you. Take two lefts and a right after that._

"I suppose I should thank you. But I won't, Beleren." Tezzeret growled, shaking his head as he started to head towards a flight of stairs he'd missed in the fading light.

Once the pale blue faded from his eyes Jace rolled them, trying to concentrate on the papers spread all over the table under his nose and not Liliana's laughter.

"I don't know why you chose to help that artificer. The second he gets here you know Tezzeret's going to pick a fight with you." Liliana pointed out as she sat back in her chair, giving Jace a tiny smirk when he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"If it wasn't for Ailis being involved with that artificer I would have let him wander around in the dark. I don't need to read Ailis' mind to know how much she cares about him even if it gives me a headache to know I'm helping him." Jace explained as he returned his attention to the papers Lavinia wanted him to read and sign and not the now smiling necromancer.

"Alright but the next time he tries to pick a battle with me..." Liliana trailed off as her eyes glowed purple and Jace rolled his eyes towards the ceiling hoping that for once Tezzeret would control his anger.

Tezzeret reached the library's two massive doors just as it drew too dark to see anything and with a grunt he pushed the doors open, revealing a series of bookshelves. Stepping inside he pushed the doors closed with another grunt, turning around with a frown when he saw two of his least favourite people staring back at him.

Giving him a wave Liliana watched with a smirk as Tezzeret strolled over to the table, choosing a seat as far away from the necromancer as he could get. Dropping into it he crossed his arms, leaning back a little as Jace gave Liliana an eyeroll.

"Before you two start I'm calling a truce." Jace said and both Liliana and Tezzeret opened their mouths, about to argue until the mind mage held up one gloved palm. "I'm doing this for Ailis, who happens to be my friend, and for the library which I really don't want ruined. Or to have to explain to Lavinia why it was destroyed and who caused it." Jace warned and Tezzeret finally rolled his eyes after staring down the mind mage for several seconds.

"I will go along with your truce on the condition that none of the Guildwatch interfere with Ailis and I." Tezzeret spoke and Jace raised an eyebrow at him until the artificer chuckled softly. "I care deeply for Ailis and now because of your pyromancer she won't even talk to me."

"Like that's new." Liliana muttered, leaning on the table with one elbow when Tezzerert glared at her. "Has she thrown you out on your backside yet?"

"Oh shut up, necromancer." He snapped at her, slamming both palms onto the table before he rose pleased to see that Jace actually jumped. "I came here looking for help for Ailis but all you've done so far is prove that you are both petty. I will just find a solution elsewhere." Tezzeret muttered as he started for the door jerking when Jace flashed into his path.

"Move, mind mage or I will make you move." Tezzeret warned but Jace just slowly shook his head. "What do you want? You call a truce then you let you friend run her mouth. If I hadn't promised Ailis not to fight any of you I would slam you into the wall right now."

"Tezzeret, I just want to help Ailis and if that means helping you..." Jace trailed off with a one-armed shrug and Tezzeret snorted, watching with his arms crossed as Jace ran a hand through his own hair. "I'm willing to do this. Now what happened between you and Ailis?"

"Your pyromancer happened, Jace. She summoned a flame and the sight of it terrified Ailis. Now all she wants to do is stay in her bedroom, wrapped in a blanket and hidden from the world. I tried to talk her into going for a walk and she snapped at me, told me to stay away from her." Tezzeret muttered as he took a seat at the table not even looking up when Jace headed back to his seat, his paperwork forgotten.

"That's why we want to help you." Jace said, immediately seeing Liliana rolling her eyes with a thin smile. "Well I do anyway for Ailis' sake. Maybe there's something we could do to cheer her up."

"Then you tell me how to cheer her up if you're so clever. Talking to her doesn't work and I'm not going to try the only other thing I can think of. She'll throw me into a wall if I tried." Tezzeret shot back and Jace blinked at him, confused until Liliana cleared her throat.

"Tezzeret means that if he tried having sex with Ailis she'd murder him. Don't ask me to bring his sorry carcass back when he tries it, Jace." Liliana answered with a sigh and Jace actually coughed his cheeks going a faint pink before he quickly changed the subject.


	10. Chapter 10

Sighing heavily to himself Tezzeret walked back to Ailis' home as quickly as he could, the gift he had chosen to give Ailis clutched carefully under his arm.

Stopping a short distance from her house Tezzeret paused to rub at his red eyes, mentally crossing his fingers that he'd made no mistakes in creating what he had now held under one arm. But as he reached Ailis' home he let out a breath wondering if he'd have time to take a nap before he unveiled it.

Clearing his throat he reached over to knock at the door only to discover that the door was unlocked and with a worried look on his face he carefully pushed i open. Immediately he noticed how quiet it was and after stepping inside the building he quickly closed the door.

"Ailis?" He called out and after not getting a response he started to hurry towards her bedroom, only pausing long enough to set down the gift on the couch. Though when he reached her bedroom he let out a breath finding Ailis curled up in bed, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. Shaking his head at how worked up he'd gotten Tezzeret moved to her side just as she stirred.

"Tezz?" I whispered and he grinned, taking a seat beside me as I rubbed at my eyes. "Where did you go last night?" I asked as I sat, frowning once I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Just for a walk." Tezzeret replied and I raised an eyebrow staring at the artificer until he let out a breath. "Jace needed my help so I..." He trailed off when I lowered my eyebrows at him.

"Uh huh. You two can't stand each other. Come to think of it I'm about the only one you don't pick a fight with the second you see me." I responded and he just shrugged a faint smile on his lips. "Be truthful."

"I got lost after you kicked me out and Jace wanted to help me when I told him why." Tezzeret explained and I sighed, reaching over to give his etherium hand a squeeze.

"I wasn't trying to kick you out, Tezz. I was just upset and I needed time alone. Sorry if I made you think that." I whispered and he shook his head, cupping my chin before he gave my left cheek a kiss.

"Actually I wanted to give you something but I left it on the couch. I'll be right back." Tezzeret explained about to climb from the bed until I grasped his hand and he looked back at me.

"Maybe after you get some rest. You look beat and besides I can wait. I'd have to have very poor eyesight not to notice the dark circles under your eyes." I replied and after a long pause he gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming back to me." I muttered with two darkened cheeks and he gave a chuckle, kissing my cheek again before I could turn my face away to hide my embarrassment.

"I knew it. You can't bear to be without me." Tezzeret muttered with a faint smile as he lay on the bed, shifting onto his left side as I watched on. "You'll like the gift." He mumbled as he rested his etherium arm on the bed, his flesh and bone one resting on his stomach when he closed his eyes. In a few seconds Tezzeret's breathing slowed and once I was certain he'd fallen asleep I smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Deciding to let him get some rest I walked into the kitchen, intending on making myself a cup of tea. Though after I grabbed the kettle I heard a voice in my head and I grinned, recongning it as Jace.

 _Ailis, did Tezzeret come back?_

"Yes, Jace. He's resting in my room right now though." I replied hearing a chuckle. "So what exactly did you talk about while I was home?"

 _I'm not going to tell you what Tezzeret's given you as a gift. I did make a promise after all._

"Rats. Can't say I didn't try." I replied with a laugh hearing one seconds after. "I guess I'll wait here until Tezz wakes up. Let me know if you need anything and...thanks for helping Tezz." I said and Jace just laughed before his voice faded from my mind. Still grinning I resumed making myself a cup of coffee.

Tezzeret didn't emerge from my bedroom until the afternoon, his hair a mess. I looked up from my book, one I'd borrowed from Jace, to see him standing in the open doorway yawning. Setting down my book on the nearby table I rose to greet him watching with a smile as he tried to fix his hair.

"Good afternoon, Tezz." I said as I walked over and he blinked at me, yawning again as he scratched at his neck. "You missed lunch but if you want we can eat out. My treat."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Tezzeret asked, fixing his hair with his etherium arm. Getting a nod he tilted his head to one side.

"Why would I suggest it in the first place?" I pointed out and he chuckled, moving his etehrium arm to his side. "You know I'm the one who'll get the most stares right?"

"Anyone who stares at you will have to answer to me, Ailis." Tezzeret warned and I sighed, covering his hand with mine when he made a fist. "I'll allow them to stare though only because I want to show you off." He agreed and I grinned, intertwining my fingers through his metal ones. "But before that..." He said as he moved towards the couch and I looked on as he picked up the gift I'd almost forgotten about.

"Ohh what is it?" I whispered and he chuckled, gently handing it to me when I held out my arms. Staring at the rough job he did of wrapping I grinned and he gave me a one-armed shrug watching with a tiny smile when I unwrapped the gift he'd spent the night crafting. As soon as I saw what he'd given me I sat back, eyes wide at the silver ring that lay in my hands a green stone set directly in the center.

Seeing my eyes well with tears Tezzeret blinked, watching as I slipped the ring on before I stared at it. "I thought you'd like the gift but it just made you cry." Tezzeret muttered as I wiped at my eyes with one hand.

"Tezz, I'm just so happy you gave me something so beautiful." I whispered and he laughed, ruffling my hair with his etherium hand. "Even after I was so cruel to you."

"You think you were cruel?" Tezzeret asked and when I nodded he chuckled. "Not by a long shot, Ailis. You're the first person whose tried to help me, even risking getting attacked to heal my wounds."

"Really?" I asked as he took a seat beside me and he nodded this time, one arm moving to rest on my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he started to rub my shoulder a faint grin on his lips once he saw me turning my attention to the wall behind the artificer. Noting the blush that had spread across my face Tezzeret grinned and I yelped as his other hand snaked its way around my waist.

That brought my attention back to him just as he pulled me towards him and my brush deepened as I found myself sitting on his lap, Tezzeret chuckling softly as I tried to force a frown onto my face. "If you're going for angry you're doing it wrong." He added with a quick grin his lips crushing mine as my mouth opened, my response lost as he kissed me.

Once we break apart both panting I continue to frown at him and Tezzeret just chuckled softly, his mouth moving to my right shoulder next and my expression changes abruptly as he slips the shirt sleeve down. exposing my bare shoulder before I feel his teeth nibbling the skin. Hearing a faint groan emerge from my parted lips Tezzeret reached for the back of my shirt and I groan even louder as his etherium hand slides between my back and the shirt, both of us hearing a ripping sound.

A few minutes later Tezzeret watched with a raised eyebrow and a faint smile as I stood in front of my drawer, thinking. After I pulled the drawer out I bent over reaching in only to hear a low whistle and I rolled my eyes, grabbing another shirt to replace the one Tezzeret had torn. Pushing the drawer shut I spun around to find Tezzeret grinning at me and I snorted, pulling the torn shirt off before I tossed it towards the bed.

"Hey!" Tezzeret shouted when the torn remains of the shirt landed directly on his face and I grinned, pulling the light green shirt over my head. I smoothed the shirt as Tezzeret untangled what was left of my shirt from his head, discarding the remains as I strolled over to him. He gave me a grin reaching for the hand I held out to him but I shook my head and the grin changed into a frown until I let out a giggle.

"I thought you were hungry, Tezz." I asked him and the grin returned with a vengeance as he climbed from the bed. Though before he could pull me into his arms we both heard an unmistakable gurgle and I gave him a smirk as his cheeks reddened slightly. "I knew it, Tezz. Lunch time for us both." I added offering my hand and with a shrug he took it, allowing me to lead him from the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaning back in his chair Tezzeret let out a sigh and I smiled, watching as he breathed in the sharp scent of the coffee he'd ordered.

"Pretty good right? I can only make tea so it's a nice change." I told the artificer and he gave me a lopsided grin, taking another slow sip of his coffee.

Swallowing the coffee Tezzeret looked around at the almost full cafe, watching with a raised eyebrow at a pair of men who were whispering amongst themselves. From time to time they looked towards us and even though I was concentrating on my coffee for the most part I noticed one nodding towards me before they sniggered. From my vantage point they were dressed like Boros soldiers, both wearing the red and white uniforms like the man who had first tried to arrest me when I'd arrived in Ravnica. Though they were even less polite.

As soon as Tezzeret finished his coffee he set it down and as I watched on he climbed from his seat his gaze moving to the soldiers who had the guts to stare him down when Tezzeret's eyebrows narrowed. "Is there something you want to say to us?" Tezzeret growled and I blinked at him, my own coffee cup cradled in my hands.

"Just staring at that zombie, metal man. Just looking at its rotting face almost puts me off eating." One taunted as he straightened, two green eyes watching me as his companion grinned at me. "Why? Is it a friend of yours?"

"That's my girlfriend you're upsetting. So I'd advise you to apologize." Tezzeret snapped, his etherium hand clenching into a fist as he kept glaring until he felt a hand touch his. Looking down he saw me slowly shaking my head, my own coffee now sitting forgotten on the table in front of me.

"It's not worth getting into a fight, Tezz. Let's just leave this idiots alone." I sighed, rising and with a backwards glance at the two men I pulled my cloak around me covering my head with the hood. I quickly headed outside dropping some coins on the table to pay for our coffees before I let the cafe not stopping until I heard hurried footsteps and I turned my head to find Tezzeret standing behind me, his eyes searching my face.

"Ailis, you shouldn't let people like that push you around." Tezzeret offered and I just shrugged, trying to forget what I'd overheard them saying about me. "You should have let me..." He trailed off when I frowned at him, giving the artificer a light pat on his shoulder.

"Tezz, I know what you would have done and it would have gotten us both kicked out and banned from that cafe. I like the coffe they serve there and they don't care what I look like as long as I can pay. Besides men like that aren't worth getting frustrated at." I muttered as I turned back around though not quick enough to miss Tezzeret looking back towards the cafe we'd just exited with both of his eyes narrowed.

A few minutes later I stopped, head turning as someone dashed into view. Once I saw who it was I growled forgetting all about my opnions on walking away from a fight when the soldier with green eyes and the smart mouth lashed out, grasping my right arm with a tight grip as his companion launched himself at Tezz, whose attention moved to me his eyes narrowed in anger. I saw his etherium fist glow blue but as he started for the soldier gripping my arm Tezzeret didn't see the other soldier who stepped out from behind him, Tezzeret's head swinging round in time for his chin to catch the hilt of the soldier's sword.

The blow staggered him and Tezzeret stumbled back giving my assailant a chance to strike him and Tezzeret grunted when a knee caught him right in the gut, making him hunch over. My eyes glowing in anger at the rough treatment of my boyfriend I snapped, striking the hand holding me with enough force to loosen his grip.

"Now that our break's over it's time to bring you back to the other zombie freaks." He growled at me, chucking when I glared at him. "Do you really think a slap's going to stop us?" He taunted as I looked back to see Tezzeret panting one hand pressed against his stomach.

This time I put even more force behind my next attack the blow throwing him several feet backwards into the brick wall directly behind him. With a grunt he slid down the wall coming to rest on the uneven pavement beneath him and his companion growled something under his breath, turning around fully before he delivered a swift kick to Tezzeret's stomach.

Falling to his knees Tezzeret grunted in pain, keeping both hands pressed to his stomach and to my horror I saw blood splash the pavement, the wound reopened.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" I shouted my eyes narrowed as I took a step towards Tezzeret and his assailant, knocking the sword with my open palm when he tried to strike me next. Tossing the sword away I advanced on the soldier and he snapped something footsteps behind me making me discover too late why you never turn your back on someone in a fight.

The blow to the back of my head came hard and fast, a faint cry reaching my ears before I fell to my knees. My eyesight grew dark so I heard Tezzeret calling to me which caused me to drag myself up, spots before my eyes as I stumbled towards him.

"Ailis? Can you hear me?" A voice called near my right ear and I just sighed, not seeing Tezzeret cradling me in his arms my head pressed to his stomach despite the discomfort it caused his new injury. "Damn it! This is why I said I should have knocked them around. They wouldn't have thought you were a soft target then." He muttered and I groaned in response, forcing a faint smile to his face before he both saw and felt my body go limp.

"Ailis, wake up!" He shouted and I jerked, eyes widening with a gasp before I saw him staring down at me sweat beading his forehead. "Where is your dumb telepath when you need him?" He mumbled more to himself panting a little from his own injuries until he heard a weak laugh and he stared at me, eyebrows raised as I gave him a smile that barely touched my lips.

"Jace isn't...dumb." I muttered and he sniggered, coughing when his stomach started to ache at the slight movement. "Stop moving...and stay still, Tezz. I don't want to have..to deal with another blooded stomach wound."

"You just stay awake until help comes." He growled, shifting his arms until he had one wrapped around my waist. With my head resting against his chest I listened to his labored breathing with a frown my head throbbing in time with his heartbeat. "No arguments." He whispered as he rested his own head on mine, struggling as his eyes started to close.

"Not...going to argue with you, Tezz." I mumbled barely aware that someone had heard the commotion. When I felt Tezzeret relax against me, his own eyes closing I let out a breath not seeing someone rushing over to us just as I lost the fight to stay awake. The last thing I remember thinking was that I'd already broken a promise to my boyfriend.

"Tezz!" I cried out, sitting up so fast I knocked the blanket from my lap. Panting my eyes searching the room until I discovered a hand resting on my leg. On closer inspection I found a certain artificer using my stomach as a pillow and despite the pain in my head that had eased to a dull ache I gave him a sleepy smile. I reached over and when my fingers gently stroked his forehead he murmured something, his chest moving up and down as he slept beside me.

After watching him sleep for a few seconds I took stock of where we had ended up. After some careful thought I came to the conclusion I had no clue and I gave a weak laugh, immediately grimacing though once I glanced down I found Tezzeret hadn't stirred once.

"You can sleep through anything huh?" I whispered, tousling his hair and he sighed in his sleep. "Never thought I'd say this but you look kind of sweet when you're not picking a fight with the Guildpact."

Oblivious to my words or the compliment Tezzeret slept on and I grinned, ignoring my own aching head as I studied his face. His dreadlocks had come undone and were now hanging over his forehead, his eyes uncovered. I would have laid there watching him had the door not creaked open and I tensed as someone pushed open an oak door, revealing Jace who looked at me with both eyes wide.

"I didn't think you would be awake yet, Ailis." Jace whispered once he noticed that Tezzeret hadn't woken up yet. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from the ache in the back of my head I'm feeling pretty good." I whispered back as he crossed the room towards our bed. "Though I am pretty ticked that I let that Boros soldier guard get the drop on me."

"Don't worry about it, Ailis. Besides it wouldn't be the first time a planeswalker took on more than they could handle. Even one as strong as you has their limits." Jace answered and I gave a weak laugh causing Tezzeret to groan, his head shifting to one side as he lay beside me.

"It's okay, Tezz. Go back to sleep." I hummed, my fingers stroking his forehead until he relaxed and his breathing slowed. "Didn't think that would calm him."

"I never thought Tezzeret would listen to anyone but ever since he met you..." Jace trailed off with a shrug, watching with a raised eyebrow now as I ran my hand across Tezzeret's etherium hand. "Should I leave you two alone or...?" He asked, his lips curling into a smile when my cheeks lit up.

"Very funny, Jace. I doubt Tezzeret's ready to do anything more strenuous than sleep. I know I am." I grumbled drapping a protective arm around the sleeping artificer. "Now is there another reason you came to see me?"

"I did come past to check on you both. You seem to be feeling better so I guess that leaves Tezzeret but I'm not exactly a healer." Jace grimaced as he stood over the artificer chewing his lips as I grinned up at him. "Are you sure he's even asleep?"

Rolling my eyes I reached over, using my free hand to prod Tezzeret's cheek. He didn't respond and after lightly scratching the tip of his nose, again no reponse, I gave Jace a weak smile secretly hoping he would leave soon so I could go back to sleep.

"I can probably heal him but..." I broke off with a cough, scratching at my cheek as Jace watched on with a slight frown. "Not sure I can manage it the way I'm feeling." I finished.

"I'll get a healer in here to heal him." Jace muttered and I softly snorted as he stretched. "If you're sure you'll be alright until I get back." He offered, giving me a faint smirk when Tezzeret snuggled into my stomach.

"Maybe I should warn the healer first about Tezzeret." He added and I rolled my eyes as he crossed the room returning to the oak door.

"Now I know you've been talking to Liliana again." I sighed and he gave me a one-armed shrug, pulling the door open with one hand. "Relax. I'll be perfectly fine with Tezzeret. He's fast asleep and I wouldn't mind joining him." I added with a yawn and he nodded, slipping through the door before he softly closed it.

Alone again with Tezzeret I watched as he mumbled something rolling onto his back. "He does mean well but Jace has to stop treating me like a kid sister. I can take care of myself." I muttered, sliding over so I was nose to nose with the artificer. "At least we can get some sleep until the healer comes by."

Resting my head on his bare chest I started to close my eyes only to feel a warm hand pressed gently to the base of my head and I sighed, cracking open an eye to find the artificer watching me with a tired grin. "How long were you listening?" I whispered and he chuckled softly lifting his head briefly to kiss my forehead.

"Long enough to hear how much you worry about me." He replied after a pause and I gave him a faint smile as he settled beside me. "Now that you're awake may I ask a question?"

"What do you want to ask?" I responded after a long pause and he chuckled softly at me, pushig himself up by his elbows with a wince.

"Why haven't you used your healing powers on me? Usually you'd do that as soon as you could." Tezzeret asked and I sighed, lifting one hand before I concentrated. My hand glowed a faint white and to Tezzeret's shock he saw sweat building on my forehead and cheeks, my teeth biting into my lip as the magic coarsed through me. "You can stop." Tezzeret muttered and I nodded wincing as I rested my hand back onto the bed, the glowing vanishing.

"The pain gets worse when I try and use my powers. Hopefully I just need rest to fix it." I answered and he nodded, watching with a thin smile as I lowered myself with some difficulty onto the bed again.

"If those fools hadn't tried to drag you away you wouldn't be injured." Tezzeret complained, blinking when I rested my face against his chest. "Ailis?"

"I was so worried about you. They tried to...they wanted to..." I trailed off with an audible sniff and Tezzeret let out a breath, wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me when I began to sob.

"Shhh...it's not worth worrying about. Besides I would have smacked them around back in the cafe if you'd let me." Tezzeret soothed and I barely managed a weak cough, my own failed effort to laugh before I closed my eyes to stop the flow of tears. "See? You're feeling better already. I am brilliant." He added with a faint chuckle, holding me with his etherium arm as he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Hours passed and even a visit from an Seleysnia healer didn't rouse either planeswalker, in fact they both seemed completely unaware that their separate wounds were closing. She left after inspecting her work and Tezzeret cracked an eye open as the door clicked shut behind her. Noticing that he was no longer in pain Tezzeret shifted over, brushing his lips against Ailis' forehead and she sighed still sleeping.

"I'll be back soon." Tezzeret whispered, climbing from the bed. Being as silent as he could Tezzert made his way towards the door though once he reached it he turned slightly watching with a tiny smile as Ailis sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her side. Chuckling softly he cracked open the door, slipping through the crack.


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of cooked meat woke me from my nap and as I raised myself, covering my mouth as I yawned, Tezzeret gave me a smile. "So sleeping beauty's awake?" He teased and I gave him a sleepy smile, staring with a raised eyebrow as he carried over a tray covered with a cloth.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled as he crossed the room to a small table, kneeling before he set the tray down. "Tezz?" I said and he turned his head, beckoning me over.

"A few hours but you were injured and healing magic doesn't work on you. Besides I thought we could both use a meal." Tezzeret explained as I climbed from the bed and with a shrug I moved to the table. When he grabbed a nearby chair I smiled as he pulled it out for me. Once I was settled he grabbed a second chair pulling it near mine and with a grin he pulled the cloth off the tray, revealing grapes, apples and several sandwiches. Noting them I grimaced and he chuckled softly at the face I pulled.

"Just eat one this time." He suggested and I rolled my eyes, taking an apple first. As I munched on it he grabbed a sandwich, eating it though I noticed he kept glancing at me. Dropping the core on the table I started to reach for the grapes next but Tezzeret, having finished his sandwich, beat me to it and I raised an eyebrow when he grasped the grapes in one hand. Plucking one he held it out and I went to touch it until he slowly shook his head.

Sighing I allowed Tezzeret to feed me a grape, chewing on the fruit as he plucked me another. Having him feed me the grapes was interesting to say the least but before I was finished he pulled his chair closer, handing me another and as I took it from his fingers he settled behind me. I had barely chewed and swallowed the graped when I felt his arm wrap around me and I tensed until he gave my cheek a brief kiss and I relaxed enjoying how close we were.

"Thank you for trying to protect me. I can count on one hand how many would have done what you did." Tezzeret commented and I leant my head back slightly when his hand shifted to my back, his fingers slipping under my shirt. The feeling of his nails gently scratching at my bare skin made me lose interest in the meal and instead I turned my head slightly, meeting his lips for a brief kiss. Then his lips moved further down and I groaned as he lightly sucked on my throat, his fingers rubbing my back.

"You...you're very welcome." I managed to pant and he grinned at me his tongue slipping into my ear as his hand moved out from under my shirt. Tonguing my ear Tezzeret's hand grasped the buttons keeping my shirt closed and I felt a tiny smile appearing on my lips when he managed to unbutton my shirt in a manner of seconds. "You work fast, Tezz." I whispered and he raised his head chuckling softly before he cupped my chin.

The kiss was passionate and when I rested my head against Tezzeret's forehead he gave me a smile, his hand moving to gently stroke my cheek. "I can be fast or take my time. It's all up to you." He whispered and I lifted my head his fingers tracing my chin. "What would you like?" He finally asked and after some careful thought I answered. "Slow it is then."

 _Perfect. Maybe this time we'll have time to ourselves._

As if he could read my thoughts Tezzeret glanced towards the door and I raised an eyebrow, looking at him when he kept staring. "Tezz, is something wrong?" I whispered and he turned back to me, a brief frown on his face as he did. He tried to cover it up with a chuckle but I could see something in his eyes and I sighed. "You can tell me." I added, already dreading the answer as he gently cupped my chin in his hands.

"I...have to go." Tezzeret finally answered and I blinked at him as he stared directly into my eyes. "Ailis, I wouldn't leave you for a moment but I have no choice in the matter. An elder dragon doesn't care if he interrupts my time with you."

"Nicol Bolas?" I asked and he gave me a brief nod. "I don't want you to go but who knows what he'll do to you if you stay here." I told him and Tezzeret brightened, leaning in to kiss me. His lips had barely left mine before he straightened and just for a moment I felt his fingers touch mine then he was gone, leaving only a blue flash of light before even that's gone.

For the rest of the day I managed to keep it together, finding some meaningless task to do while I waited for Tezzeret to reappear as I hoped it was just a joke. But the day came and went and by the next morning I had barely slept, my mind whirling with all sorts of senarious that involved Nicol Bolas murdering my boyfriend.

When I felt Jace's mind in mine I sniffed, trying very hard not to burst out sobbing at the realization that someone I loved had been taken away from me again.

 _Ailis, what happened?_

 _Don't you already know that answer?_

 _Not without reading your mind and promised not to unless I had your permission. Otherwise you would never let me hear the end of it._

 _Tezzeret got called back to help Nicol Bolas and now he's gone. Probably for good._

In a flash Jace appeared in my room and I saw his eyes widen, anger at the thought of Tezzeret abandoning me but as soon as he saw my eyes leaking tears and my lower lip quivering he hurried to my side. Not caring about the fact I was soaking his newly cleaned cloak Jace wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to bury my face in his chest as I finally broke down.

I vaguely remember crying my eyes out before everything faded and I stirred later to find myself lying on the couch, my own cloak now covering me as a blanket. Groggy I raised my head before I coughed, clearing my throat as I sat.

"Jace?" I called out though when he didn't answer I sighed, wiping at my eyes as fresh tears threatened. "No, not going to cry. I need to be strong until Tezzeret comes back to me." I told myself as I climbed from the bed, grabbing the cloak before it could slip onto the floor.

As I pulled on the cloak I decided that I needed to find something to occupy my time and also to keep my thoughts away from Tezzeret. I had barely started for the door when the floor under me shook and I stumbled, only stopping myself from falling to the floor by grabbing onto one of the couch's armrests.

"First Tezzeret leaves me now this?" I snapped to no one in particular as I struggled to stay upright. Once the shaking subsided I raced to the door just as someone shoved it open and I barely managed to avoid getting my nose broken stepping back just in time.

Finding Jace there I blinked as he did, looking at me for a moment until he shook his head and I tilted mine to one side. "That was either an earthquake or..." I trailed off when he gave me a grim smile, nodding towards the open doorway. "Nicol Bolas? Am I right?"

"Nicol Bolas and the bridge. Come on. Let's get out of here before he brings the building down on top pf us." Jace agreed and I hurried after him as the roof started to crack, the shaking getting much more violent. I had to dive out of the building just as the roof caved in on itself and I let out a startled cry almost getting crushed by one of the walls until Jace grasped my hand, teleporting us clear just as my home collapsed.

We ended up several feet away and I could still feel the shaking as my home fell to pieces, shocking me into silence as Jace wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders as we saw a huge dust cloud envelope the area where my home used to be.

If Jace hadn't pulled me away I would have remained there. "Come on. We'll need a healer to help as many survivors as we can." Jace spoke and I turned my head, tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sure there are better healers than me. Find someone else." I whispered, wiping at my eyes but he shook his head giving me a tiny smile.

"No healer's as strong as you, Ailis. We also need someone to help find anyone trapped underneath any of the collapsed buildings and you're the strongest planeswalker I know beside Gideon." Jace told me and I swallowed, steeling myself before I gave him a forced smile. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." He added, gently patting my shoulder and as he walked away beckoning me to follow him, I took one last look at my home.

Less than a week had passed since Nicol Bolas' failed attempt at becoming a god and I was still wandering the city, healing anyone who needed me or cleaning up the city. Though as I healed the fifth person in less than an hour I found my mind wandering to thoughts of Tezzeret and where the artificer was now.

 _Probably dead since he did serve Nicol Bolas and look where the dragon is now. Trapped with his brother, Ugin keeping watch over him._

The thought that he might be dead brought tears to my eyes and I quickly turned my head once I finished healing the broken arm of a Golgari woman not much older than me. Or she could have been centuries old but I just didn't bother to ask.

"Are you alright?" She asked, flexing her hand and I nodded, wiping my eyes to clear them. "Thank you for healing me. Most would not have bothered." She answered and I blinked at her as she climbed back to her feet. "If you ever need anything yourself you have the Golgari to aid you." She told me, moving away and I watched her leave grateful that another person wasn't afraid of my looks.

Even after healing so many of the injured population I still received confused or even downright fearful looks due to being a sentient zombie and a healer at that. No matter how well I did my job they still seemed glad to disappear back into the city once I had healed them and that made me feel even worse about losing the one man who cared about me and didn't flinch when I was near him.

Seeing me trying to hide my tears Emmara of the Selesniya guild stepped in and as she began to heal the next person in line Jace took me aside.

"Ailis, if you want to take a break we can finish up here. I think you've healed half of Ravnica by yourself." He joked and I sniffed, clearing the lump in my throat as I sat on what used to be a park bench. "You know you can tell me anything...or think it if you don't want anyone else to hear."

 _Thanks, Jace. I miss Tezzeret. I know he was working for Nicol Bolas but he cared about me and with him gone I don't know what to do with myself. Is it dumb that I care about someone who betrayed us in the end?_

 _Ailis, you know that Tezzeret and I didn't see eye to eye but even I know he loved you. Besides you and I both know he only followed Nicol Bolas because he had to, not because he wanted to._

 _Jace, he's probably dead now. Either in the battle or someone recognized him and..._

I couldn't finish that thought and Jace sighed, stepping forward to wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders as I wept. I barely remember Jace leading back to my current home though when he unlocked the door, taking the keys from my trembling fingers, he gave my shoulder a light pat.

"I know I keep telling you this but everything will work out. Even an elder dragon with a god complex can't stop us." Jace commented and I nodded, giving the telepath's hand a squeeze as a thank you before I stepped through the open door. Once inside I made sure to lock the door behind me more from a force of habit then in case of looters.

Leaning against the door I ran a hand over my face, swallowing a lump in my throat. I had barely even moved into the living room, really just a worn couch that I'd salvaged from my old house when I heard a cough and I froze my mind whirling that someone had actually broken it. Knowing that there was only one door and one window, both at the front of the house, I started to try and work out how they managed to enter without being seen.

"Ailis." Someone said and I stood perfectly still as Tezzeret limped into view, one hand pressed to a bandaged roughly tied around his chest which even from a distance I could see bloodstains. Fear crossed my face as I snapped out of my daze rushing to his side as he stumbled, his feet no longer able to support him. I barely caught him in my arms and Tezzret let out a shaky breath leaning on my shoulder as I fought to keep him upright.

"Tezzeret, I'm going to walk you to my bedroom. I need to check your injuries." I told him as I began to head in the direction of my room and he gave a weak chuckle, barely keeping pace with me as we stumbled towards my room.

Even with Tezzeret barely conscious we made it and as I helped him lie on the bed I noticed that the bandage was actually torn from a shirt. Which would explain why Tezzeret was now shirtless I thought as he lay back on the bed.

"So I'm going to take these bandages off so I can see where you're bleeding. Is that alright?" I asked Tezzeret noting that his eyes were barely even open at this point. "Tezz, you still with me?" I asked and he immediately blinked, sitting up before I could stop him. "Just relax okay? I need to check how badly you're bleeding."

"Ailis, the bridge blew up." Tezzeret mumbled and I raised an eyebrow in the middle of carefully unwinding the remains of his shirt. "The planar bridge." He repeated as if I knew what he was talking about.

"That's okay. Do you think you can stay awake and tell me where it hurts the most?" I asked and he nodded as the rest of the bandages came off to reveal pale, bloody skin with tears and as I looked closer I grimaced noting that Tezzeret seemed to have several pieces of something lodged in his chest and stomach.

On even closer inspection, basically my face was inches from his chest, I discovered that the pieces were shards of metal and I let out a groan which matched the one Tezzeret gave me when I brushed the metal with my fingertips.

"Okay this is going to be harder to fix then a simple healing. I'll need painkillers and something to remove these metal shards. Probably twizzers or something like that. Do you think you can stay here until I can get help?" I asked Tezzeret and he nodded, though I noticed he wasn't really looking at me but the far wall behind me.

I can't leave him when he's barely able to focus on staying awake. I wish Jace was here to help...wait a second! I can


	13. Chapter 13

I found myself pacing as I waited for Jace to return with everything on the list. When Tezzeret groaned I shifted my attention to my patient who lay on my bed. "Tezz, you still with me? I know you're hurting but Jace will be back any minute now and then I can give you something for your pain."

"T..thanks, Ailis." Tezzeret answered, watching on as I moved to his side. While I waited I found a bowl and after filling it with cool water I searched the room for a cloth finding a shirt that I'd salvaged from my wreaked home. Tearing it into scraps I dipped one piece of the cloth into the water and Tezzeret sighed as I gently wiped his forehead.

"I wish I could do more but until Jace gets back I don't even have any painkillers for you." I sighed and he reached over with his flesh and bone hand, grasping my fingers between his own.

"Ar least you're taking care of me. It means a lot." Tezzeret groaned and I nodded, leaning in to kiss his forehead. As I shifted back I heard a voice and I sighed as Jace hurried inside flanked by Emmara who immediately moved to Tezzeret's side.

"I thought you could use some help, Ailis." Jace explained as Emmara looked over Tezzeret, examining his chest and stomach despite the artificer's attempts to pull himself away.

"Tezz, she's going to help me help you. You need to stay still." I said to Tezzeret as Emmara picked up his wrist, her gaze moving to the shards of metal lodged in his chest. "I can't do this alone." I insisted as Emmara set his wrist down on the bed.

"I'll need to give you a shot of painkillers then we need to remove the shards of metal. Cleaning the wounds wll hopefully be the last step." Emmara said as she moved towards Jace taking the bag from his hands. Once I saw the syringe she removed from it I looked over at Tezzeret who grimaced, sitting as she approached his side the needle almost glowing with a pale yellow.

"Tezz, I know this is strange but Emmara's a friend. She's the healer who trained me so you can trust her." I told him and he sighed, his etherium hand pressed to his chest. "Please for me?" I whispered as Emmara prepped the needle and after I chewed my lower lip he gave me a tiny nod. Straight afterwards he gasped as the needle pricked his shoulder and he bit his lip panting before Emmara withdrew the needle.

Reaching over I gently entertwined my fingers through his metal fingers and he grasped my hand, his breathing unsteady as Emmara moved back to the bag. Setting down the used syringe on the table near my bed she took a pair of tweezers and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the bag, setting them down before she added several rolls of gauze to the other medical items.

"How long will the painkillers take to kick in?" I asked Emmara who stood beside Jace who gave me a tiny smile, watching on as Tezzeret lay back on the bed with my help. Less than a minute later I noticed that Tezzeret had a content smile on his face and as I ran my fingers over his he let out a sigh, his eyelids drooping. "Pretty quickly huh? Tezzeret, you feeling alright?"

"Just a little sleepy." He admitted, closing his eyes as he did and I watched on a faint smile on my face as he fell asleep right in front of me.

"That's perfect. Now we need to remove every piece of metal we can find." Emmara told me and I blinked as she handed me the tweezers. Seeing the blank stare she sighed, giving me a faint smile. "We all need to learn somewhere and you did want to learn to be a healer right?" She asked and I nodded, taking the tweezers from her fingers.

Jace watched in silence as I stood over Tezzeret, chewing my lower lip as I studied the multiple metal pieces embedded in his chest. Shaking my head I carefully used the tweezers on a piece of metal no bigger than my fingernail, making sure to pull it free cleanly while I tried not to focus on the fact I was pulling metal from my boyfriend's chest.

This piece pulled free without any trouble and I smiled to myself, dropping the piece on the table before I started on the next. The first few gave me little trouble and I found myself feeling a little better until I came across a piece of metal the size of my thumb and I narrowed my eyes, trying to find the perfect angle to pull it free.

This one proved the most difficult and as I finally extracted it a trickle of blood flowed down Tezzeret's chest. I lifted my hand to heal it until Emmara shook her head and I frowned at her, confused until she gestured to the bandages and the bottle of alcohol. "It's safer to clean his wounds and bind them. If you miss even a single piece of metal it could lead to an infection." Emmara warned and I nodded at her, mentally kicking myself for not thinking about that.

Once I was sure I had removed all of the debris and after checking with Emmara I started to clean the blood and cuts with the rubbing alcohol, making sure not to miss a spot before I reached for the gauze. I was in the middle of wrapping his chest and stomach before I heard a faint groan my gaze moving to Tezzeret's face as he shifted his head.

"Tezz?" I whispered and he groaned again his eyes slowly opening as I bent over him. "Sorry I was kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up until after I finished." I apologized, still holding a bandage between my fingers.

"Finished what?" He mumbled and I shook my head carefully fixing the bandage and he grimaced when I gave it a tug. "Take it...easy, Ailis."

"Sorry!" I muttered as I fixed the bandage in place. "Is that better?" I asked him, my hand moving to his back when he tried to sit. "You should be resting." I told him still helping him sit.

"I know." Tezzeret muttered, his gaze moving past me to focus on Jace and Emmara who stood back as Tezzeret narrowed his eyes. "What is he doing here?" He sighed and Jace frowned his eyes briefly glowing blue before I hurriedly shook my head.

"Guys behave yourselves. Jace happens to be the one who came looking for me after I broke down in tears. He left to get me some medical supplies and came back with Emmara. She's a talented healer from the Selesynia guild who taught me everything I know." I calmly explained as I rubbed Tezzeret's back when he coughed. "I know you and Jace don't get along but I needed his help. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm never mad at you, Ailis but you could have warned me about him being here." Tezzeret muttered, unable to focus when I wrapped my fingers around his ethehrium ones. "Still it's nice to see you again."

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you, Tezz." I replied not caring as my eyes filled with tears. Seeing this Jace cleared his throat and Emmara nodded, silently returning the rest of the medical supplies back to her bacg.

"If you need me you know where to find me." Jace told me as he and Emmara headed for the bedroom door hough not before Jace gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. "I won't tell anyone he's here." He promised and I nodded as he crossed the room. Once the door clicked shut I turned my attention back to Tezzeret who gave me a lopsided grin.

"What have I missed?" He whispered and I opened my mouth to tell him, gathering my thoughts as I did before we heard a distinct gurgle and I giggled, wiping my eyes as he snorted at me his cheeks a faint pink. "So I'm hungry. You would be too if you hadn't eaten in days." He grumbled and I just smiled, touching my fingers to his forehead before I turned.

"You should have told me that, Tezzeret. Wait here and I'll make you something." I told him and he nodded, lying back as I crossed the room towards the door. Heading into the kitchen I pulled together what I had managed to salvage from my previous home.

In the end I found I had enough ingredients to put together chicken noodle soup and so I made that, making sure I took my time. When I returned to my bedroom I was now carrying two bowls, two spoons, a ladle and the saucepan filled nearly to the top with my soup though as I stepped into the room I found Tezzeret lying on his back.

Reaching the table near the door I set down everything as quietly as I could but even then Tezzeret opened his eyes and I gave him a quick smile once he pushed himself up by his elbows. "I thought you were resting." I said and he coughed, looking towards everything on the table with a faint smile.

"How could I rest when I could smell something great cooking?" Tezzeret asked and I giggled, filling both bowls with the ladle before I brought them carefully over to the artificer with the spoons between my fingers. "Even better up close." He said as I sat beside him, offering him one of the bowls and he grinned taking it from me. I had barely given him a spoon when he started to eat and I couldn't help a snigger as he eat like a starving animal. I nearly forget my own meal until my stomach grumbled and with a shrug I started to eat but with a little more dignity than Tezzeret.

I had finished my soup when Tezzeret cleared his throat and I looked over to see him eyeing the saucepan with a slight frown. "If you would like more soup I can get more." I told him, taking the empty bowl from him when Tezzeret gave me a slight nod. Holding the ladle I carefully filled Tezzeret's bowl with more soup and after setting down the ladle I moved to Tezzeret. Handing him back his bowl I watched on amused as he attacked this second helping with as much enthasum as the first.

I ended up filling a third for him but once Tezzeret finished that he put down his bowl and I smiled as he lay on the bed. "Feeling better?" I asked him and he just sighed, blinking at me when I lay beside him. "That's good to know. You looked terrible when you planeswalked into my house. How did you find me anyway?" I told him and Tezzeret lifted his metal arm, his hand gesturing to the ring he'd given me.

"It's linked to you and since I created it it helped me find you. It doesn't matter where you are because I can find you as long as you wear that ring." Tezzeret whispered, yawning and I shifted over when he draped an arm around my waist.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come back to me." I whispered, unable to keep a sob from making my voice crack. "I missed you so much." I managed to say as the tears came and I lifted my hand covering my face when I began to weep. Tezzeret reached over without any hesitation he lifted me into his arms ignoring the pain of his wounds to hug me to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere without you again, Ailis. I can promise you that." Tezzeret whispered as I clung to him, one arm gripping his back.


	14. Chapter 14

Tezzeret stirred, confused as to why he was lying on something soft.

 _The last thing I remember is seeing Ailis' face but that can't be right. She's in Ravnica and I'm in Amonkhet._

Of course as soon as he laid eyes on who was lying beside him, one arm draped over his chest he found himself relaxing. "So I did planeswalk back. I was begining to think I'd dreamed the whole thing." Tezzeret whispered, shifting enough to place a kiss against Ailis' forehead which brought a sigh from her lips.

It took him several attempts to sit a deep ache in his chest making him grimace though after he looked down he noted the carefully wrapped bandages across his chest. "You would have done this for me. No one else I know would have cared enough to give me medical attention." He whispered as he gently lifted her onto his lap and as he gently stroked her hair she snugged against his stomach making a faint smile appear on his lips.

Slowly opening my eyes I found a hand resting on my scalp and when I noticed the metal fingers I turned my head a sleepy smile on my lips when I saw Tezzeret looking down at me. "Good morning, Ailis." He said as I sat up, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks once I discovered that I had somehow ended up on Tezzeret's lap at some point during the night.

"In case you're curious, Ailis, I lifted you onto my lap. You don't mind do you?" Tezzeret explained and I found myself agreeing when he cupped my chin with his left hand, bringing my mouth close enough to kiss. When we broke apart I leaned forward and he chuckled when I pressed my forehead against his, a faint smile on my lips now.

"Of course not, Tezz. Do you feel any better? I really wanted Emmara to remove the metal but she insisted I could do that." I explained and he reached up, stroking my cheek with his fingers. "I hope I didn't screw that up."

"You did this for me?" Tezzeret asked as I raised my head and his lips curled into a smile when I gave him a tiny nod. His metal fingers found my right hand and I couldn't break eye contact with him my eyes widening when he kissed me hard, leaving me panting by the time the kiss ended. "I should be thanking you for taking care of me. I seem to recall you feeding me as well." He added and I gestured to the table containing an empty saucepan and two bowls.

"You ate three bowls so it's no wonder you fell asleep. Anyone would have been sleepy after two." I commented, pleased to see a faint blush and to hear a cough coming from my boyfriend as he lay on the bed again. "Still tired?" I asked him as I leaned over and Tezzeret gave me a one-armed shrug silently pleased when I chose to lay beside him.

"I was running on mana reserves when I planeswalked back to you. It will take more than a few hours rest to feel like myself again even with your expert care. I will make it up to you once I'm back to full strength again." Tezzeret promised and I broke into a tiny smile as Tezzeret closed his eyes. "I just hope Jace doesn't intrude on us."

"Don't worry about Jace, Tezz. He's too busy looking after Ravnica and assisting the new living guildpact." I responded and Tezzeret froze both eyes opening to stare directly at me. "You heard me right. It's a long story but Niv-Mizzet of the Izzet guild's the living guildpact now and not Jace."

"Why isn't Jace the guildpact anymore?" Tezzeret asked and I sighed, sitting at his side before I took a deep breath.

"Niv Mizzet died after he tried to destroy Nicol Bolas. He was brought back with the help of all ten guilds, his plan all along, and now he's the living guildpact. Jace could explain it better since he was in on the plan." I told Tezzeret who raised himself on by his elbows. "Oh and due to you working for Nicol Bolas...Ral's after you." I added in a small voice and he blinked as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ral Zarek? The storm mage?" Tezzeret asked, shifting towards the edge of the bed when I nodded. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned his head to see me shaking mine slowly.

"Those were Niv Mizzet's orders. Please don't go after Ral please. If you let me I mught be able to convince Ral not to come after you." I told Tezzeret and he groaned, rubbing the spot directly between his eyes. "Hey at least I'm trying here." I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, Ailis but I doubt Ral will listen to you. Even if you can be very persausive." Tezzeret chuckled, his hands covering mine and I kept frowning until he kissed my forehead. "Believe me I know that first-hand."

"I'll keep you a secret and I know despite what you think Jace will too. Now you should be resting." I scolded and he gave me a weak grin as I grasped the blanket near the bed. "Not talking endlessly with your girlfriend."

"How can I resist talking with someone so beautiful?" Tezzeret replied, pleased to see my cheeks darken as I gently spread the blanket over his body leaving his head and shoulders uncovered. "I am only telling the truth, Ailis." He muttered, closing his eyes. Once I made sure he was actually asleep I decided to continue the book that Emmara had lent me not too long ago when I discovered my healing powers.

I returned a few minutes later with the book safely tucked under one arm and once I set myself down in the chair I'd dragged into my bedroom I opened the book at the last page I'd bookmarked. I looked up after finishing two pages when I heard a groan and as I looked towards Tezzeret who now lay on his side I noticed his lips were slightly parted.

As I listened and watched intently another faint groan emerged from his lips his eyebrows furrowed as he did. With a frown I set the book down on the armrest before I climbed from the chair and as I reached Tezzeret he twitched in his sleep, my right hand reaching for his. The moment that my fingers touched his etherium fingers he cried out, sitting up so fast he nearly toppled from the bed. I barely had time to grasp his shoulder and he raised his right hand, both his eyes and hand glowing as his hand grasped my wrist.

"Tezzeret, calm down. It's only me." I whispered, ignoring the steel grip he had on my wrist as I stared directly into his eyes. Once he relaxed his grip I nodded watching with a raised eyebrow as he set his metal hand on the bed a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked him, cringing a little at how childish that sounded. A chuckle emerged from Tezzeret's lips as he rubbed at his eyes with the fingers of his left hand.

"More like a nightmare but you were half right, Ailis. Remind me not to eat three bowls of soup ever again." Tezzeret answered and I gave him a tiny smile, gently stroking his forehead both to comfort him and to wipe the sweat from it.

"You did say you were hungry." I pointed out and he snorted, laughing as he lay back on the mattress. "Still I did overeat on one occassion so I guess we're even now. Now try and sleep hopefully without anymore nightmares." I suggested as I covered him with my blanket.

"I'll try but it isn't easy when you dreamt that Nicol Bolas ripped your planeswalker spark from your chest." Tezzeret muttered and I froze, the sight of multple eternals tearing sparks from planeswalkers flashing into my mind. "Are you alright, Ailis?" Tezzeret asked, blinking when I quickly shook my head putting a smile on my lips.

Sighing to himself, Tezzeret decided to ask later too exhausted to think of anything else except spending the next day sleeping in my comfortable bed. As he drifted off I leaned over and Tezzeret fell asleep this time with a smile on his lips when I kissed his forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

I tried to study the book Emmara had lent me but I couldn't focus my eyes moving constantly between the pages of the book and the sleeping form of my boyfriend and former Nicol Bolas servant.

As I watched over him I heard him moaning, his head shifting from one side to the other a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Giving all of my focus to Tezzeret I set the book down, rising from my seat and as I approached the bed I saw his etherium hand clench into a fist the palm glowing blue. Before my eyes the blue faded to nothing and his back arched, his eyes flying open.

"Tezzeret, it's alright." I whispered as I cautiously approached his side and as I reached my fingers across he tensed. "Just relax." I soothed and as my fingers gently stroked his forehead he kept staring at the ceiling his pupils dilated. "You have a slight fever." I pointed out and he coughed.

"Ailis?" He finally whispered and I nodded silently grateful when he curled in on himself, breathing hard as if he'd running the whole way from Amonkhet to Ravnica.

"Tezz, you need to rest. You won't get any better if you don't." I mock scolded him, adjusting the blanket over his waist and he coughed a thin smile on his lips as he turned over until he was facing the far wall.

"That's what I've been trying to do." Tezzeret groaned, his eyes scrunched shut and I sighed to myself lightly brushing my fingernails across his cheek.

"Nightmares again?" I asked and when he sighed in response I nodded. "Let me fix you something that will put you to sleep." I suggested and he cracked a weak laugh as his fingers brushed mine. "Like last time but you actually get a choice in the matter."

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Ailis." He whispered and I cracked a smile, giving his hand a squeeze before I headed for the kitchen running through the ingredients for the sleeping draught in my head.

I returned with several bottles, each containing one of the ingredients I needed and as I gently set them down on the table I noticed that Tezzeret was lying on his side. I could feel his eyes watching me and I grinned to myself, making sure that I used the right amount of drops of each potion until the end result gave off a puff of purple smoke. Satisfied that it was perfect I approached Tezzeret's spot on the bed who narrowed his eyes at the bottle that I held between my fingers and I tried not to laugh when he inched his body away from me.

"You suddenly remind me of a child who doesn't want to take his medicine." I teased, sitting on the edge of the bed and he snorted at me. "I promise it won't hurt you. I have been taking lessons from Emmara and she told me exactly what color the smoke should be." I insisted, holding the bottle close to his nose and the artificer wrinkled his nose at me.

"That is adorable but I still need you to drink this. I promise you'll feel better once you drink it." I said and after staring at me with two narrowed eyes he finally pushed himself up, taking the bottle between his etherium fingers. Giving the bottle a frown Tezzeret finally opened his mouth and I watched on with a smirk as he swallowed the entire contents, pushing the bottle back into my hands before the taste hit his tongue.

Once he started to cough I reached around gently rubbing his back until the coughing subsided though the glare Tezzeret gave me didn't and I shrugged. "If I'd told you how badly it tasted you wouldn't have drunk it." I explained with a one-armed shrug and with a cough he rolled over until he was facing the wall.

"That was not funny, Ailis." He muttered as he crossed his arms and I sighed, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling as he pouted. Though he soon cheered up when he felt the bed sink slightly and he rolled over to stare at me.

"I was only trying to help you. You're not feeling well which is obvious with your fever and injuries. Plus I'm sure the nightmares aren't helping you recover." I pointed out as he raised himself up with a grimace, a faint smile on his lips when I stroked his cheek. "You could have an infection from the shrapnel." I added, my eyebrow raised when his fingers caught mine.

"Ailis, I would feel better if you would stay here with me." Tezzeret asked and I gave him a faint smile, enjoying the heat of his fingers.

"Actually I have been here, watching you while I was studying one of Emmara's books on healing." I explained and he chuckled softly, raising my fingers to his mouth. Despite the tingle I felt in the lower part of my stomach I still focused on convincing Tezzeret to sleep. "Tezz, that isn't going to work. You need to sleep." I insisted as he brushed the tips of my fingers with his lips.

"Why don't you join me?" He offered, patting the mattress in front of him and I sighed to myself wondering how I was going to break away until Tezzeret yawned so suddenly he shook himself, eyes widening slightly as I looked on.

"I told you you needed rest. Now sleep, artificer." I repeated and this time he didn't fight me as I gently pushed him onto his back. Even when he draped an arm around my waist and pulled me down I resisted his affections though he didn't make it easy as his lips found my neck, brushing feather-light kisses against my bare flesh.

Ignoring the small voice in my head that urged me to take him up on his offer I waited until Tezzeret yawned again, a little louder and to my amusement and relief his eyes started to close.

"Bedtime, Tezz." I whispered to him as I extracted myself from his arm and after I slipped away I retrieved the discarded blanket. Covering the artificer with it I smiled as Tezzeret tugged the blanket towards his chin the potion taking effect. I only turned away to pick up my book though as I turned back Tezzeret had fallen asleep, his features relaxed and I finally let out a breath.

 _Much better. I hate to see you suffering, Tezz. Wish I'd thought about that potion earlier but better late than never I you sleep I'll learn as much as I can so you'll be in safe hands._


	16. Chapter 16

I closed one of the books Emmara had lent me, letting out a breath before I grinned. Climbing carefully from the chair I set the book down, making a mental note of my place in it before I walked as quietly over to the bed as I could. Once there I peered down at Tezzeret who lay sprawled on the mattress, a blanket wrapped around his midsection.

"You look so peaceful right now." I whispered and he sighed, turning over as I watched on with a faint smile on my lips. "I should really be studying but I've missed you more than you can even begin to imagine." I added, my lower lip quivering as I climbed onto the bed. Now sitting behind him I leaned over gently brushing several of his dreadlocks from his forehead and he mumbled something I didn't understand, pulling the blanket around him before he shivered.

 _Of course you're cold. You're only wearing pants right now._

Scolding myself I climbed from the bed, moving to the last piece of furniture that had survived Nicol Bolas. Searching through the drawers I came across a shirt and two blankets. A little moth-eaten on closer inspection but they would just have to do until I could find a spare moment to pick up some more. As I returned holding the folded blankets with the shirt tossed casually on top Tezzeret groaned, cracking open an eye when he heard my footsteps.

"Sorry but I was trying to be quiet." I apologized as he pushed himself up, wincing at the ache in his chest as I sat beside him. "Here, you looked cold and I thought these would help. One blanket's clearly not keeping you very warm." I explained, handing him the shirt and he grasped it between his fingers. Examining it he cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged as he stared at the shirt.

"I know it doesn't match your eyes but will it be alright?" I teased him and he nodded, allowing me to slide it on over his arms when I noticed him wincing. "There. It does look good on you." I pointed out and he snorted, looking at the blankets with both eyebrows lowered now. "They're a little moth-eaten I know but it's all that's left from my old house." I explained, unable to keep my lower lip from quivering.

Clearing his throat Tezzeret held out his etherium hand and I brightened, handing him the first blanket which he immediately wrapped around his body. He brightened instantly once he realized that despite its appearance the blanket was warm and he reached for the other, fiddling with it while I watched on. "See? They're nice aren't they?" I asked and he nodded slightly as he ran his fingers along the frayed edge.

"Thank you, Ailis." Tezzeret whispered, draping the other blanket around his body. Letting out a breath he gave me a tiny smile and I grinned once I noticed he'd stopped shivering. "It is a nice feeling having someone taking care of you." He admitted, lying back down and to his surprise I lay beside him. Noting the eyebrows he raised I giggled, gently flicking a stray dreadlock out of his face.

"Feeling any better?" I asked and he chuckled softly when I leaned over brushing my lips against his forehead. "Would you like anything?"

"A glass of water would be wonderful." He said and I nodded, sitting before I shifted over to the edge of the bed. "I can think of something else but that will have to wait." He added with a tired smile and I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed from the bed. I had only left him for a few minutes though as I returned holding a glass of water I found Tezzeret with his eyes closed. On closer inspection he was sound asleep so I reached over to stroke his cheek. When that didn't wake him I grinned at him moving towards the table before I set the glass down gently.

Returning to the armchair I picked up Emmara's book though I had barely resumed reading it when I yawned, blinking rapidly to wake myself up. Though after a few minutes I yawned and I sighed, gently setting the book down before I climbed from the chair. Shaking my head to clear it I wandered over to my bed and after staring down at Tezzeret's sleeping form I shrugged.

 _I don't think he'll mind if I take a nap beside him._

Lying in front of him him I shifted closer to share some of his body heat. Pulling my cloak around me I closed my eyes only to start awake when I felt an arm drap around my waist. "If you wanted to sleep next to me you should have asked." Tezzeret whispered and I gave him a weak smile as he yawned, nose to nose with me now.

"Thanks, Tezz. I could use a nap right now." I whispered as I rested my forehead against his and as I started to fall asleep he chuckled to himself, falling asleep with his arm still wrapped around me.

It felt like I had barely shut my eyes when I heard faint footsteps and I froze beside Tezzeret, who still hand his arm draped around me. I listened closely instantly cautious when the footsteps grew closer to the bed we shared though just soon as I noticed the footsteps moving towards Tezzeret's side of the bed my eyes shot open catching sight of Ral who froze once he noticed my eyes on him.

"Ral, what exactly do you think you're doing in my bedroom?" I asked, clearing my throat though he didn't answer and after I untangled myself from Tezzeret's arm I sat. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself?"

"Ailis, you know why I'm here." Ral sighed and I raised my eyebrow at him as his eyes glowed wih a pale blue light. "I can make this quick."

"Don't you dare, Ral!" I snapped at him, raising from my place beside Tezzeret who groaned in his sleep. "You break into my house and try and murder my boyfriend thinking what exactly? That I'll just let you? You can leave through the front door or I can knock you through it."

"Ailis, you know what Tezzeret's done so why are you defending him? Half of Ravnica is in ruins because of him." Ral pointed out advancing another step until my eyes glowed and he quickly stepped back as he saw my eyes narrowing, glowing with a pale light.

"Nicol Bolas did that so don't even try to pin this on Tezzeret. Besides you were working for that dragon so don't even pretend you're innocent. You know how strong I am and I will not back down." I growled at him earning a thin smile from Ral whose gauntlets sparked. "Try it and you'll see how badly I can hurt you." I warned him and Ral sighed, running a finger over the bridge of his nose.

"Why protect him, Ailis? He's not a good guy." Ral told me and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest as I continued to glare at the storm mage. He advanced again only to feel my palms strike him hard in the center of his chest and he stumbled back as I raised my hands, curling them into fists. "Ailis..."

"I warned you that I would protect Tezzeret and I'm keeping my word. He's the only man I've met since I...changed that doesn't flinch from my touch when I get close to him. Tezzeret cares about me and I won't let the only one who does murdered by a so-called friend." I growled at him, unable to stop my voice from shaking before I launched myself at the storm mage. Ral didn't react until I pulled back my fist intending on smacking him in the side of the head which caused the storm mage to finally lift his arms, grabbing my fist to stop me.

Right as he did I felt a massive jolt of electricity rip through me and I opened my mouth, letting out a scream that immediately woke Tezzeret who sat still very much half-asleep as he did. As his eyes tried to focus on me, one hand brushing his eyes I barely felt Ral releasing my hand but the damage had already been done and I stumbled back. I briefly cursed my intact nerve endings before my legs collapsed under me and I ended up falling to the floor my last sight being of Tezzeret as he stumbled to his feet, Ral looking on with two wide eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tezzeret, you need to stand back othewise Emmara can't help her." Jace told him and the artificer growled, actually moving back enough for the elf healer to step close to the fallen Ailis.

"That's better. Thank you, Tezzeret." Emmara whispered, kneeling beside the still form of the planeswalker. As soon as she reached over lightly touching the undead's cheek Ailis gasped, eyes instantly opening to find Emmara in front of her. "Just relax, Ailis. I am here at Ral's request."

"Ral?" I mumbled though once I saw the storm mage standing next to Jace, his eyes moving to me for a moment with a tiny smile, I frowned. Though as I tried to raise myself up I groaned allowing Emmara to push me gently back onto the floor. "Why did you do this?"

"You attacked me and I was only defending myself." Ral pointed out when I narrowed my eyes and even Jace blinked at him until he shrugged. "I was going after Tezzeret not you, Ailis." He added in a smaller voice and I snorted allowing Emmara to examine me. Though when she cleared her throat looking towards Jace and Ral the mind mage nodded, grasping Ral's arm and despite the storm mage's protests he pulled him from the room.

Once the door clicked shut behind them I let out a breath jerking with a gasp when Emmara grasped my right hand. "Hey be careful." I hissed at her but the elf ignored me, pulling up the right sleeve of my cloak to reveal several burns dotted along the length of my arm and I groaned in pain as well as annoyance, hoping that the dark patches I now spotted wouldn't put Tezzeret off. Doing the same to my left arm Emmara revealed more burns and I hissed in pain when she lightly touched it with the tips of her fingers, frowning.

"That storm mage did more damage to you than I thought, Ailis. Why did you attack Ral?" Tezzeret asked and I growled, my eyes narrowed at him until he gave me a slow smile. "You are something special if you were protecting I am more than willing to lend you a hand in smacking that stom mage around." He added with a grin and I rolled my eyes trying not to fidget as Emmara gently lifted the cloak exposing both my stomach and more burns dotted around my torso.

That wiped the smile from his face and as the artificer watched on Emmara chewed her lip, producing a jar from her pocket and two rolls of bandages which she pushed into my hands. "You will need to apply this cream to those burns as soon as possible. It will soothe the pain and help you heal faster even with your unusual healing capabilities. Once you are finished wrap the burns in these bandages. " She told me and I gave her a weak smile, clasping the jar and the bandages to my chest as she rose. "I will show myself out."

As soon as she left us alone Tezzeret rushed to my side as I tried to push myself up from the floor nearly dropping the jar in the failed attempt though the bandages ended up scattered along the floor. "I can walk you know." I grumbled when Tezzeret knelt beside me gently lifting me into his arms. Rolling my eyes at him I silently fummed as he carried me towards the bed and after setting me down as carefully before he left my side long enough to retrieve the bandages I had dropped. Returning to my side he sat on the bed and I grimaced as he watched on, my fingers painful as I tried to open the jar.

"Let me do that." He said nodding his head towards the jar when I started to open it. I ignored him until I realized that even my hands hurt and with a sigh I handed to Tezzeret who gave me a smile. "It's okay, Ailis." He soothed, opening the jar as my eyes welled.

"Ral was supposed to be my friend and he broke into my bedroom, trying to murder you. I can't forgive him after this. Next time I won't bother warning him when I strangle him." I sniffed not even noticing when Tezzeret dipped his fingers into the jar. I did jerk then my eyes moving to his face when he spread the cream over the first of many burns and his concentration never wavered.

Once he slipped my cloak fully off he unbuttoned my shirt he resumed looking after me the cream soon covering all of the burns that Ral's lightning had left along my arms and torso. I tried to slide my skirt off so Tezzeret could apply the cream to the burns I could feel dotting my legs but even that proved too painful and he gave me a smile, shaking his head.

"We can get to them later. Right now I should be focusing on your arms and stomach." Tezzeret told me, being as gentle as he could though I couldn't help flinching every time he pressed his fingers a little too hard making Tezzeret flinch before he made sure to be more careful.

When he finished with my arms and stomach he grinned, impressed by his own handiwork until he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and he tilted his head up enough to see mine resting there.

"Ailis, are you feeling alright?" He asked and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Everything hurts." I whispered, wincing after I lifted my head from his shoulder and he leaned forward pressing a warm kiss to my forehead. Surprisingly it didn't make me flinch and I sighed as he draped an arm around my shoulder being very careful not to touch one of the burns he'd just doctored. "Talking hurts too." I mumbled and he nodded, slipping the cloak on over my shoulders.

"I have a suggestion. How about you get some sleep?" Tezzeret offered and I shook my head resting my forehead against his chest.

"I would feel better if you stayed here with me." I whispered, the cream dulling the pain enough for exhaustion to take its toll on me. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Of course. You did protect me after all so how could I say no?" Tezzeret chuckled, helping me lie on my side. I winced before I curled into a ball and Tezzeret smiled, running a hand through my hair. "Ral will pay for what he did to you." He growled and I raised my head enough to fix him with a silent stare.

"Tezz, please don't. Can you just focus on looking after me first?" I whispered lowering my head to the pillow he shifted under me and as I clutched at it with my fingertips he nodded. I felt the lightest brush of his warm lips against my forehead and then I was out, not even waking when Tezzeret rose from the bed.

'Ailis?" Tezzeret whispered, running his fingers across his girlfriend's forehead. She didn't move and he gave her a faint smile leaning down close enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure you could use the rest so I will leave you alone. For a few hours at least." He told her leaving her side though as he crossed the room heading towards the door he didn't see a faint smile cross her lips.

Just before he left the house Tezzeret looked down at his etherium arm, frowning slightly at it. "Better not let anyone see this or they just might tell their Guildpact." He muttered, taking a few minutes to search the house until he found exactly what he needed.

Walking the streets with his right arm wrapped in a torn blanket didn't feel right to him but with Niv-Mizzet and Ral looking for him he decided not to make their job easier.

It wasn't until he found himself standing near the entrance to the library that he chuckled softly, pushing open the double doors and Jace looked up eyes widening to find the artificer standing there. Trying not to look so worried Jace straightened as Tezzeret closed the doors crossing the room as Jace narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down, mind mage. I only came here to talk not fight." Tezzeret explained, holding up his left hand when Jace opened his mouth. "Ailis doesn't know I'm here so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to her. She needs time to heal and she can't do that while Ral lurks around."

"I was not lurking, artificer." Ral shot back, emerging from behind a bookshelf with a frown on his face and his eyes glowing. Rolling his eyes, Jace stepped into their path once he saw Tezzeret's eyes narrowing. "Jace, I have a request for you."

"You two behave yourselves. There are some very valuable tomes in this library and Lavinia would have our heads if they get damaged. Tezzeret, why exactly did you come here?" Jace warned and Ral snorted, the energy cracking across his gauntlet fading. "Is something wrong with Ailis?"

"Ailis happens to be fine, Jace. No thanks to Ral Zarek." Tezzeret replied and Ral fixed the artificer with a stare as Jace walked over. Standing before him, Jace waited patiently for Yezzeret to speak. "I'm sure Ailis would appreciate it if I brought back something for her to eat and I suppose myself as well." He explained and Jace broke into a smile making Tezzeret raise an eyebrow.

"I know something Ailis would love to eat while she recovers. Follow me, Tezzeret." Jace told him heading for the double doors and with a shrug Tezzeret followed, giving Ral a slow frown as he walked outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Tezzeret whistled to himself as he headed back to Ailis' place, cradling two takeaway boxes in each hand.

When he reached the front door Tezzeret shifted both boxes into his right hand, uncovering his etherium arm enough to hold them. Pushing open the door with his left hand he strolled into the house, pushing the door closed with his foot.

Once he reached the table he set both boxes down, stretching before he started to head towards Ailis' bedroom only to pause when he heard someone coughing. With a frown on his face he hurried towards the room gently pushing open the bedroom door to find Ailis sitting on the blanket he'd covered her with earlier.

"Ailis?" Tezzeret called out and I grimaced, turning my head to see him standing in the open doorway. Seeing my shoulders quivering he sighed crossing the room until he was standing beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"You don't want to know. Remind me to smack Ral in the face the next time I see him." I grumbled and Tezzeret snorted, hiding a laugh as I struggled to slide off the bed without bumping my legs or arms. Seeing me wince several times Tezzeret finally sighed and I yelped as he wrapped his right arm around me, lifting me off the bed so quickly that I grasped his left arm to steady myself.

"Warn me when you're going to do something like that." I growled at him and Tezzeret laughed as he carried me towards the living room, ignoring my eyes that were currently narrowed at his face.

Though I soon brightened once I saw the takeout boxes sitting on the table and Tezzeret grinned. Carrying me over to the couch he gently set me onto it before he took a seat handing me a box before I had the chance to reach for one. "Thanks, Tezz." I muttered and he frowned slightly as I started to eat not looking at him the entire time.

Once I set the empty box onto the table I rested my head back against the cushions on my couch and he looked over at me, swallowing a noodle he had hanging from between his lips when he heard me sniff. "Ailis, is everything alright?" Tezzeret asked and I sniffed again turning my head as fresh tears slipped down my cheeks. Curling into a ball I stared at the far wall without waiting for Tezzeret to respond.

Sighing, Tezzeret set down his own empty box before he sat close and my head jerked up when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Ailis, if you want I can sneak up on Ral and strangle him. Or send a thopter into his lab and burn it to the ground." Tezzeret suggested, hearing a faint sniff and a barely contained giggle. "See? I knew you would like those suggestions."

"I wasn't agreeing with you about either but...thanks for caring." I whispered and he chuckled softly, watching with a tiny grin when I twisted around so that I was facing the artificer. "Most people would laugh at me being struck by lightning."

"Well I'm not most people, Ailis. Anyone who laughed at you would live to regret it...if I spared them." Tezzeret told me and I snorted, torn between laughing at his serious expression or going back to being miserable. Noting that I wasn't crying right now Tezzeret leaned in and I felt a faint shiver run down my spine when his lips brushed my cheek. "I knew that would make you feel better."

"You seem to know what I want to hear." I agreed and he broke into a smile as I rested my head on his chest, faintly aware that the burns covering my body ached but I chose to ignore them. Focused on my boyfriend I watched on with half closed eyes now as he stroked my cheek with his metal fingers. "I should be worrying about you." I whispered and he just cracked a smile, pulling back his shirt to reveal clean bandages wrapped around his middle.

"I did those myself but my wounds are almost fully healed after your healing magic and your skills. Now it's my turn to take care of you." Tezzeret explained and I gave him a weak smile, cuddling into his chest.

"Never thought I would say this but I'm glad I struck you with my sword." I muttered after a pause and he coughed. When I lifted my head I noticed he had both of his eyebrows raised at me.

"I wouldn't go that far but I get what you mean." Tezzeret replied and I coughed, resting my head on his chest so he couldn't see my cheeks darken. "Now don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should get some sleep?" He suggested when he heard a loud yawn coming from my direction.

"Yeah...you're probably right." I mumbled as I lay beside my boyfriend. Having used most of my energy healing my burns I started to feel drowsy and as Tezzeret watched on my eyes started to drift closed until I woke with a start to find Tezzeret with his head resting on top of mine. Noticing that I was struggling to keep my eyes open he gave me a tiny grin.

"Come on you need to sleep, Ailis. I promise no harm with come to either of us while you're sleeping." Tezzeret whispered as I peered at him, eyes half closed now. When I didn't close them he gave me another smile before his right hand moved down my stomach and he felt me jerk when his hand slipped under my shirt. "I know to make you relax." He told me trying hard not to chuckle when I stared back at him, looking very confused before I felt his fingernails gently stroking my stomach.

"That's not fair, Tezzeret. You don't play fair." I muttered, resting my head on his chest when he continued to slowly run his fingers back and forth against my bare skin. The feeling of his fingers moving across my skin brought a tiny smile to my face and a warmth in my lower belly though before I could act on it my eyes drifted closed and when my breathing slowed Tezzeret paused with his hand resting on my stomach, finding that I had fallen asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing that came into my head when I woke next was that I seemed to be lying on something soft. I cracked open my eyes and once my vision cleared I found a blanket covering me from my neck down.

I lay there for several minutes dozing off at one point only to startle awake as the cushion beneath me sank slightly. When I saw Tezzeret turning his head to look at me I blinked at him as he slowly smiled, leaning down close enough to plant a light kiss against my forehead.

"Good morning, Ailis." He said, watching on with a raised eyebrow as I pushed myself up. "You should be sleeping."

"I should say the same about you, Tezz." I groaned as he reached around and with his help I finally sat grimacing a little as I did. "Still...thanks for the blanket."

"You're welcome." Tezzeret leaning over and I sighed into the kiss he gave me, chuckling when I rested my forehead against his. "Feeling any better?"

"A little I suppose." I mumbled and he chuckled, his right hand moving towards my cheek. When he stroked it gently I sighed, reaching up to intertwine my fingers through his metal ones. "Thanks for taking care of me. You know how much I appreciate it don't you?"

"Of course. I also appreciate how much care you have shown me on several occassions." Tezzeret replied, lightly kissing my nose and I giggled moving closer so that I could plant a kiss on his lips.

Seeing his eyes widen made me grin and he blinked when I nuzzled my neck. "I'll make sure to show you just how much I appreciate it when I'm feeling better." I promised, earning myself a grin and two slightly red cheeks from my boyfriend.

"I will hold you to that promise, Ailis." He agreed, giving me a kiss when I giggled.

A week later...

"You want to leave Ravnica?" Tezzeret asked, his eyebrows raised and I rolled my eyes at the stare he gave me. Shaking my head I closed the distance between us as he adjusted the cloak he'd started wearing constantly, even knowing that Ral Zarek was keeping his distance from us.

I had given it to him as a gift and a silent apology for the way my friend had treated him. Even though I knew Ral was only following our new living guild-pact's orders I kept my distance and after spending the day away from Jace and my fellow planeswalkers I found the cloak and a note on the couch.

 _Ailis, this is for Tezzeret. Let him think this is a surprise from you and not me. It will help him conceal himself better when he finally ventures outside._

Though I was slightly annoyed that Jace had entered my home unannounced I was grateful for the peace offering so I gave it to Tezzeret that same morning once he stumbled from the bedroom we now shared. He accepted it with that same smirk and I smiled when he pulled it on, finding that it was a perfect fit.

"Just for a few hours. Besides I've been coped up here for too long and I could use the fresh air. Yes I know I'm undead but just humor me okay?" I told Tezzeret who lowered one eyebrow at me.

"You're afraid that storm mage will try something aren't you?" He asked, satisfied when I snorted at him. "Ailis, I can take anything that mage can throw at me. As you already know." He pointed out, waving his new etherium arm in a circle and I rubbed at the bridge of my nose. "Besides after the last confrontation Ral Zarek will think twice about tangling with me."

"I know that he won't come after you again, Tezz but I want to practice my planeswalking and you've had more practice than me. Unless you don't want to teach me?" I asked, my lower lip trembling as he stared at me. After a few seconds he grumbled something about annoying undead before he finally sighed.

"Alright, Ailis. But I get to choose the plane. Take my hand and don't let go for any reason. I don't want my girlfriend to get lost." Tezzeret finally agreed and I grinned, moving to his side before I reached for his outstretched etherium hand.

I felt a tug and with a brilliant flash of blue light the four walls of my bedroom vanished, making me briefly close my eyes. When I felt Tezzeret squeeze my hand I cracked open an eye to find him gently holding my hand and I stepped close as he gave me a reassuring smile. "Just follow me. I'll make sure you're safe." He whispered to me focusing on leading me through the Blind Eternities before we reappeared standing on the street.

"Welcome to Kaladesh. Right now we're in the city of Ghirapur." Tezzeret announced, releasing my hand.

"So this is Ghirapur?" I asked Tezzeret who gave me a slight nod, taking my hand in his etherium one. I let him lead me through the streets noticing not too far into the walk that he seemed to be avoiding the main streets in favor of the side ones and after the second time he gently tugged me into the side street I stopped walking, looking at him with a raised eyebrow when he stopped.

"Tezz, what's going on? Is there a reason you've been avoiding the nearby crowds? I can hear them all around us." I said to him when he cocked an eyebrow at me fixing the strangest looking smile I'd even seen cross his face. "Tezzeret, are you keeping secrets from me again? You know I trust you but do you trust me?" I sighed, releasing his hand and he sighed running a hand through his dreadlocks with a grimace.

"Ailis, I'm not really too welcome here after some unpleasantness. That's why I'm avoiding walking the main streets but I still plan on taking you somewhere very special." Tezzeret finally admitted and I rolled my eyes at him, taking his hand again.

"There's more I'm sure you're not telling me but I choose to trust you. Though it might be a good idea to wear your hood so no one recognizes you." I suggested and he nodded, giving me a faint smile as he reached up with both hands. Tugging the hood down over his head I gave me a smile now only able to see his face in shadow. "You know you look very handsome in that jacket. I never realized that before."

"Really, Ailis?" Tezzeret responded and I grinned as he flashed a quick smile. "I'll remember that." He added, guiding me further through the side streets. I wasn't entirely sure where the artificer was heading but I trusted him and as I followed at his heels this time I stared at his back.

While Jace came by to check on me while I was recovering I heard him talking about Kaladesh. I mentioned that plane to Tezzeret and he tensed up. I told him the reason I came back as a sentient undead and that took a lot for me to trust him with secret. But he won't even tell me why he doesn't like Kaladesh.

"Ailis?" Tezzeret whispered and I jerked when he stood over me, giving me a tiny smile once he saw me blinking back at him. "Did I scare you?" He teased and I snorted, crossing my arms against my chest when he tilted his head back with a laugh. "I wanted to tell you that we're here but you were in your own little world." He added as he guided up up a set of spiral stone steps that lead us towards the skyline. After walking for a few minutes Tezzeret pulled back a curtain, coughing a little from the dust before he motioned for me to step forward. I did a little curious and as he followed he pulled the curtain back.

Once I saw the balcony I grinned, moving close to the edge before I peered down into the streets below, looking up to see the sky so close I felt like I could reach out and touch it with my fingers. I was so focused on looking up that I didn't see Tezzeret sneaking up behind me until he grasped my arm and I yelped, nearly stumbling forward until he pulled me back into his arms.

"That was not funny, Tezzeret." I grumbled watching as he looked down at me with a smirk. "I could have fallen into the streets below. Where exactly are we?"

"Where I used to stay when I was still Grand Consul but that's a story I'll tell you some other time. Besides I thought you might like to visit my quarters far from anyone who would dare invade our privacy." Tezzeret told him and I tilted my head to one side this time, earning myself a chuckle and a slow smile before he shot forward. I gasped finding myself caught between the artificer and one of the pillars keeping the roof from falling in on us.

"Tezz, why should I care about our privacy? What are you planning, artificer?" I whispered, watching on with some interest as he reached up with his right hand. Feeling his fingers brush my hair back I found myself staring directly into his eyes unable to break away before he leaned towards me.

The kiss that followed brought back the memory of our first kiss, sending a tingle through my stomach but Tezzeret didn't stop there and I shivered when his mouth moved to my neck. "Actually just do whatever you had in mind." I managed to stammer as I felt Tezzeret's lips on my neck.

"That's exactly what I plan to, Ailis." Tezzeret whispered into my right ear giving it a flick with the very tip of his tongue and I groaned as I reached around with my right hand. Finding my hand gripping the back of his cloak Tezzeret grinned briefly, focusing all of his attention on the bare skin between the neckline of my own cloak and the base of my chin.

As his lips traveled my throat, he kissed and nipped my skin enjoying the gasps and sighs that came from my partly open mouth which he soon took advantage of, his tongue slipping into my mouth.

He explored my mouth with his tongue, earning a groan of pleasure and as his tongue curled around mine he sucked on it. Forgetting all about my earlier frustration at being kept in the dark I wrapped my left hand around his waist to steady myself and he broke off the kiss his lips curling into a grin when he saw that my face and neck were a deep green.

"You're not angry at me at all now are you?" He whispered, brushing my cheek with his etherium fingers and I shrugged pleased when he chuckled. "I didn't think so." He added, his left arm casually sliding down my body and I jerked eyes widening when he gave my backside a squeeze.

"Tezzeret, I can hardly stay mad with you. Especially now when you're trying so hard to please me." I replied and his lips curled into a smile.

"Are you sure you want to be seduced right here? Anyone could look up from any of the surrounding balconies and catch us making love." Tezzeret asked and I raised both eyebrows in shock, trying to shift my body away from the pillar in favor of a couch near the stairs and as far away from the balcony as possible. Tezzeret wouldn't allow it and with his warm body keeping me pinned I could only move my head and my eyes widened.

The next kiss he gave me was so hot that it made my undead heart pound and my knees weak. "I wasn't leading you through all these side streets just to keep us hidden away. In fact..." He trailed off, gently skimming my skirt before his metal fingers disappeared under it and I let out a low moan my head shifting as much as I could when I felt his index finger slide into me, "I was planning on seducing you on this very balcony so close to the crowds below. Though if you start making so much noise someone is bound to intrude on our time together." He finished as he watched me shudder, bucking my hips as he slowly stroked me.

"Tezzeret, you're not being serious about having sex with me when we could be discovered?" I breathed, arching my back when he inserted a second finger. "You...can't just...touch me like that and think I can keep quiet." I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle my cry as he started to increase his strokes but that did nothing to help and Tezzeret heard his name being moaned from beneath my fingers.

 _He's not messing about. Someone could see us...ooh but his fingers feel so good inside me. By the gods when did he get so good at foreplay?_

He watched on with a smirk, unable to look away as I panted his fingers pushing me close to my limit only to feel him withdraw and I whined deep in my throat. "That's not fair, artificer." I complained, panting softly as he looked on with a grin. "You can't just push me that close to the edge only to pull back."

"Are you sure you want me to continue? What if someone hears us having sex and decides to find out where all the noise is coming from?" Tezzeret argued and I whimpered as he brushed his lips against mine, his metal fingers rubbing against my clitoris. "What if they find you pinned to this balcony, moaning my name as I use my fingers on you? I've barely even started and you're already close to having an orgasm." He whispered into my left ear and I melted as he nuzzled my neck, lightly brushing my skin with his lips as he teased me with just his fingers.

"Tezzeret...please. Stop teasing me. I don't care who hears us anymore just make me come." I begged and he nodded, his fingers slipping deep inside me. His strokes were fast and strong not letting up until I bit my lower lip so sharply that I felt hot blood trickle down my chin as I came hard, groaning his name my hands gripping his cloak as I struggled to stand upright.

Gently, Tezzeret kept me steady and I buried my face in his chest panting softly until after letting out a breath I raised my head to see him with a faint smirk on his lips. "Ailis, I'm not finished yet. Not by a long shot." He warned giving my lip a lick with his tongue and I gave me a tiny nod. "Good. That's what I like to see." He whispered to me, capturing my lips with his own as he used his left hand to unbuckle his pants.

I was so distracted by the kiss he gave me that I didn't even notice until he knelt slightly then I was groaning when he thrust upwards burying himself deep inside me. That finally brought a groan from Tezzeret's lips as well and once he focused on my face he noticed I now had a smirk on my lips.

"So you enjoy sex as much as I do huh? I never would have guessed that about you, Tezz." I teased him, giving his nose a kiss and he let out a laugh nuzzling my neck for a moment before he cupped my backside in his left hand.

When he started to move his hips going slow at first I gripped his cloak, enjoying the way he felt inside me and as he moved I started to buck my hips. I clung to his back using both of my hands to hold onto him as he moved faster and when Tezzeret slid out I groaned only to find myself spun around. Now facing the pillar I felt Tezzeret's hands move to my backside and I moaned as he thrust into me from the back, using his left hand to steady himself against the pillar before he started to move grunting as he did.

Pinned to the pillar I could only moan and buck my hips as Tezzeret rode me, his etherium hand sliding across my skirt before it disappeared around the front and I jerked as his metal fingers started to rub against my clitoris. "Tezzeret." I moaned and he tilted his head back a laugh emerging from between his lips before his mouth moved to my neck and I jerked as he nipped my neck, leaving a mark that he sucked at. Tezzeret brought me to the edge more than once though once he sensed I was close he slowed, denying me and I whined arching my hips to meet his. Pleased he started to move all over again only to ease up once again leaving me panting and slightly annoyed.

"Tezzeret, stop it. I know what...you're doing and it's...not funny." I complained when he denied me a third chance at an orgasm. Tezzeret, secretly pleased at his prowess finally couldn't stand it any longer his own body urging him on and I shuddered as he started to thrust faster than before.

Once his thrusts grew erratic Tezzeret could feel me shuddering my cries getting louder and he kissed my neck, managing to speak despite the waves of pleasure that flowed through him. "Come for me, Ailis. I want to hear you scream for me." He urged as he thrust hard and that pushed me over as I cried out, no longer afraid of being heard as my climax hit. I dug my fingernails into the stone in front of me chipping a few of my nails as I panted. A few seconds after me Tezzeret grunted and as he came with a shout I briefly heard my name which brought a faint smile to my lips.

When I finally stopped shaking I found myself sitting on the hard floor Tezzeret's right arm draped around my shoulders. "Tezzeret, that was amazing. You were amazing." I whispered once he lifted his head and he chuckled, cupping my chin with his left hand.

"I was very impressive wasn't I?" He answered, kissing me gently before he dragged himself to his feet. Holding out his etherium arm he helped me up and I leaned against his chest still wobbly from our lovemaking. "I think a nap is in order." He added with a yawn and I nodded, leaning on the artificer as we stumbled towards the couch I'd seen earlier.

Once I was seated I waited for Tezzeret to sit beside me before I lay across the artificer who chuckled. "This was a very good idea, Tezz." I mumbled as I closed my eyes with my upper body lying across his legs. Tezzeret rested his head on the back of the couch, lying his right arm over my back before he closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Tezzeret cracked open his eyes his vision clearing after he rubbed at his eyes. He tried to move only to feel a weight on his legs keeping him pinned and after he craned his head to see what it was he chuckled softly. Finding Ailis using him as a pillow he reached over with his right hand, gently stroking the top of her head. Sighing to herself she nuzzled his legs and that brought a smile to his face as she rolled over, her eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning, Ailis." Tezzeret said as I blinked up at him my mind foggy as to why I was using my boyfriend as a pillow. Until I had a flash of memory and I could feel my cheeks turning a dark green as I struggled to sit beside him, hiding my face with one palm. "Yes we made love in this very room and it was amazing." Tezzeret laughed, wrapping his fingers around my wrist before he gently pried my hand away.

"Tezzeret, someone could have seen us." I protested as he used his other hand to gently lift me onto his lap. "What were you thinking?" I added trying to ignore the warmth in my stomach as he leaned down nuzzling my neck.

"I was thinking about ravishing you senseless once you were fully healed. Anyway we were perfect concealed in the illusion I brought up." Tezzeret answered, reaching up to slide the collar of my cloak down. Exposing my shoulders he placed a kiss against my skin enjoying the faint sighs that emerged from my mouth. "It's been too long since I showed you just how much you mean to me." He mumbled running the tip of his tongue along my throat when I tilted my head back.

"I know you care about me, Tezzeret. We don't have to have mind-blowing sex to prove that but I'm not complaining." I whispered and he grinned, cupping my chin before he kissed me his lips warm against my own cooler ones. Focused on the kiss I didn't notice his etherium hand wandering until he slid my cloak open his fingers immediately moving to unbutton my shirt until I rolled my eyes at him. Tezzeret looked on as I climbed from his lap turning around in time to see the small frown I had.

"Tezzeret, why are you keeping secrets from me?" I sighed crossing my arms against my chest as he stared at me. When he raised an eyebrow I snorted at him. "See this is what I mean. Any time I try to ask you something personal you change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, Ailis but my life is complicated." Tezzeret answered climbing from the couch when I turned my back on him. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I stiffened when he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"You know how I died, Tezzeret. I think that's pretty personal and you won't even tell me anything aside from how much you can't stand Jace. I'm sure everyone knows about that." I answered, pushing his arm away when he tried to drape his arm around my shoulders.

"Ailis, he took my arm and destroyed my mind. If Nicol Bolas hadn't found me and brought me back, mind and body I wouldn't be talking with you now." Tezzeret replied, lifting his etherium hand and I gave him a sad smile as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're just trying to sweet-talk your way into having sex with me again aren't you?" I asked and when he gave me a one-armed shrug I frowned stepping away from his fingers. "So the reason you stayed with me is because I'm good in bed?" I said and Tezzeret nodded finding that that wasn't the right answer when I drew in a breath I didn't need.

"Ailis, I didn't mean it like that!" Tezzeret shouted as I moved away heading towards the curtain and he moved quick enough to have the dusty curtain shoved into his face. Coughing he waved the dust cloud away from his face, rubbing at his eyes to clear them.

"Ailis, wait!" Tezzeret yelled as I reached the top of the stairs and I yelped as he lashed out grasping my right arm in his etherium hand. I winced as he tightened his grip on my wrist his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line. "Don't walk out on me." He growled at me and I grimaced, trying to pull away. His anger at being ignored vanished once he saw my eyes welling and he released my wrist, watching as I snatched my hand back. I rubbed at my sore wrist keeping the artificer as far away as I could each time he took a single step towards me.

"You know I would never hurt you. Wait where are you going?" Tezzeret told me, running a hand through his dreadlocks as I glared at him. Keeping my tears at bay I focused and he blinked as a bright light engulfed me the first signs of a planeswalk.

"Home!" I shouted at him and Tezzeret moved towards me only to feel something strike his chest and he instinctively closed his hand, opening his fist after a pause to find the ring he'd given me resting in his palm.

By the time he glanced up I had planeswalked away from Kaladesh and Tezzeret sighed to himself slipping the ring onto his finger before he planeswalked back to Ravnica. The second he appeared outside my home he pushed his way inside mildly concerned when he noticed that the door was unlocked before he marched towards my bedroom.

As soon as he pushed open the door he shook his head finding the bed empty and even after a much more thorough search and he still couldn't find me he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ailis, I thought for sure you'd be here." He muttered crossing the room before he slumped onto the couch, fiddling with the ring on his finger as he considered his options.

"I could keep wandering around Ravnica and just hope I find her. That will take time and I really don't want to do that. Without her ring I can't track her but maybe I can...no. I'm not going to ask him for help." Tezzeret grumbled, rising from the couch. The more Tezzeret considered it the more he began to realize that he could wander all over the Multiverse and not find Ailis unless she wanted to be found.

"For once I guess I can ask for assistance from that mind mage if it's to help Ailis. I wish I'd just be upfront with her and told her about my past. Not everything but enough to let her know I want to be honest with her and that she's means more to me than sex." He whispered to himself, heading outside before he could change his mind.

Sitting in the library Jace lifted his head when he heard the double doors being pushed open. "You can leave them there, Ral. Niv Mizzet doesn't give us a break does he?" He joked, setting down the paper he'd been reading to glance at Ral only to freeze once he saw Tezzeret standing there. "Tezzeret." He muttered rising from the table only to see Tezzeret raising his right hand.

"Jace, before you start I came here for Ailis and not to fight you." Tezzeret told him, holding his etherium arm out in front of him when Jace raised an eyebrow at him. "Though if you or Ral decide to pick a fight..." He trailed off, glancing behind him in time to see Ral staring at the artificer.

"Ral, stand down. He didn't come here for a fight." Jace told the storm mage who muttered darkly under his breath stepping into the library with a scroll under his arm. "Where is Ailis?" He asked as Ral moved quickly into the room depositing the scrolls on the table before he turned back to see Tezzeret with his arms crossed.

"Honestly I don't know. She told me she was going home but I looked and she's not in Ravnica." Tezzeret replied, cocking an eyebrow at Ral who chuckled at him. "Something to add, storm mage?" He growled only to see Jace step between them slowly shaking his head when Ral took a single step towards the artificer electricity making everyone's hair stand on end.

"Ral, step down. Tezzeret, she's not in Ravnica if she mentioned home. Where do you think she went?" Jace asked and Tezzeret rolled his eyes advancing towards the table as Ral watched on his arms raised in front of him. "Well?"

"How should I know, mind mage?" Tezzeret snapped at him ignoring Ral. "She lives in Ravnica so wouldn't that be her home?"

"Tezzeret, she originally came from Innistrad." Jace sighed, watching on with a thin smile when Tezzeret ran a hand through his dreadlocks screwing up his nose for a few seconds. "That's where she comes from."

"Ailis keeps telling me that's where she lived and died and I wasn't even paying attention. Of course she planeswalked back to her house." Tezzeret muttered and Jace nodded, looking somewhat pleased until Tezzeret broke into a tiny smile. "Oh don't get so full of yourself, Beleren. I would have come to that conclusion without your help."

"I doubt that. You've never been to Innistrad right?" Jace chuckled softly and after getting a curt nod he nodded back. "Then follow me."

A few minutes later Tezzeret and Jace planeswalked directly into Innistrad, the mind mage looking around him with a grin. "This is exactly where I found Ailis." He explained, trailing off when he remembered the sight of Ailis' bloodied body and he grimaced before he pointed towards a signpost. "The village she comes from is this way. Only a few minutes walk I think."

"You think that's the village?" Tezzeret asked, raising an eyebrow when Jace cleared his throat. "You don't even know where she lives...lived and you just planeswalked here in the middle of nowhere?" Tezzeret growled at him, raising his etherium fist in front of Jace.

"Hey Liliana and I found her when she was dead so give me some credit. Somberwald is just a mile from here and since we found her nearby I would assume that's where Ailis lived. Just start walking, Tezzeret. Now I'm going back to Ravnica before Ral comes after you." Jace sighed, disappearing before Tezzeret even had time to open his mouth.

Rolling his eyes towards the darkening sky Tezzeret wandered over to the signpost.

"One mile to Somberwald. I guess Jace was telling the truth after all though I don't know why he never just asked where Ailis is from. I just hope Ailis isn't getting into any trouble without me." Tezzeret muttered as he started to walk watching where he stepped as he moved along the dirt path.

At the same time I was standing a few feet outside my village, watching from the shadows as an older man and a woman hurried towards the center of the village the woman holding the hand of a girl that looked younger than five. As I watched the girl glanced behind her and with a squint she saw me, waving before her mother I assumed hurriedly lifted her into her arms. Undeterred the little girl waved at me and I lifted my hand giving her a tiny wave in response before they moved around a corner of one building and out of sight.

Glancing up I saw the moon, full and bright and I grimaced as I started to head into the village pulling the cloak tight around my body and the hood down enough to hide my face. Keeping to the shadows I went in search of my old home knowing that it was probably still lying in ruins and my fears were correct when I passed another building to find only burnt-out remains.

While I had been expecting it it still brought a sob from my throat and tears to my eyes, that one sound causing a door to swing open. Clamping a hand over my mouth I started to turn around hoping to flee until someone called out their voice loud and menacing and I grimaced. "You there! What are you doing skulking around at this hour?" A man shouted, poking his head out of his door when I continued to keep silent.

"I...I was just looking for someone." I lied, hoping that that would be enough until a middle-aged man stepped into view and I stepped back hoping he wouldn't see me. "I'll go now."

"Who are you looking for? You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark like this." He scolded, clearing his throat as I considered my options. "Here come into the tavern and we'll...what the devil are you?" He shouted so suddenly I cringed, finding too late how close he was when he glimpsed under my cloak.

"I'm just looking for my family. Lodrac Kund and Geri Kund. I'm their daughter Ailis." I called out, pulling back when he raised a pitchfork. "Please I just want to know where they are." I begged, silently cursing myself for making myself a target.

"What are you talking about, miss? They died months ago and besides their only daughter was taken by a madman. The same one who murdered them kidnapped her poor soul she was. May Avacyn have mercy on their souls. They're buried in the cemetery but I'd advise you stay away. Necromancers have been spotted near those graves so it best you stay as far away as you can. We've had to rebury too many of our own because those monsters won't let our fallen rest." He warned, turning back to the tavern before he hurried inside. "Now whoever or whatever you are go home. It's not safe especially after dark." He added, closing the door before I had a chance to answer.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I started to leave keeping the cloak pulled tight around my body as I moved past the gate and towards the cemetery in the distance, not knowing that something was wandering around in the darkness.

I made it to the cemetery and as I wandered past the rows of grave markers I shivered, every shadow making me nervous. I soon found the gravemarkers I was searching for and I knelt, swallowing a lump as I stared at the final resting place of my parents.

"I...I'm so sorry he did this to you. If I'd gone with him would he have spared you?" I whispered, running a hand over the cold stone. "I didn't mean for you to..." I trailed off when I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't fight a sob. I leaned over and now resting my forehead against the gravemarkers I sobbed, closing my eyes as I let out the pain of losing my mother and father and the frustration of being unable to save them.

I was so distracted by my misery that I didn't hear footsteps though as someone stepped out from behind a tree I cried out, straightening so fast I felt backwards onto my backside with a thump. Wincing from hitting my tailbone hard against the cold ground I lifted my head when Tezzeret stepped into view grimacing when he saw me rubbing my spine.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Ailis." Tezzeret apologized as he moved to my side, holding out his right hand but I just brushed his hand away. Pushing myself up I straightened dusting my cloak so I wouldn't have to face Tezzeret and after a pause I wiped at my eyes, turning around to see Tezzeret staring at me. "Ailis, why are you wandering around a cemetery at this time of night?" He asked, glancing past me for a few seconds.

"Why is that any of your business?" I snapped at him, barely seeing Tezzeret's eyes widen before he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him just as something grabbed at my leg. Now pressed against his chest I looked straight ahead in time to see a zombie pulling itself out of the dirt moaning as it reached for me.

"Just keep quiet, Ailis." Tezzeret whispered, releasing me before he walked towards the undead reaching for it as it clawed at his boots. I winced as he grasped its neck and with a swift jerk I heard a crack, the zombie letting out one more moan before it lay on the dirt. Releasing it Tezzeret straightened in time to see several more zombies pulling themselves out of their graves and he sighed, moving forward to intercept them. I moved forward intending on helping until I saw the gravestones of my parents shaking and I swallowed, finding myself unable to move as two familiar faces emerged from the dirt.

As I continued to stare they moaned and I shook myself, letting out a whimper as the blackened remains of my parents stumbled towards me groaning as they did. I didn't even notice Tezzeret taking down the other zombies my focus on what used to my parents all I could see. Tezzeret finally finished killing the last zombie turning in time to see me backing up against a tree as my parents shuffled towards me, reaching out for me with arms blackened from decay and the inferno that took their lives.

Once he realized I wasn't going to move Tezzeret narrowed his eyes, rushing towards me and just when my parents were reaching for me he intercepted them. Pushing me backwards I stumbled over a tree root, falling hard for a second time as Tezzeret launched himself at the zombies. Dazed I could only watch as he grabbed one with his etherium hand, my mother I was dimly aware before I heard a crack and she slumped to the ground as soon as Tezzeret released her.

I remember crying out for Tezzeret to stop as his hand grasped my father's neck next though once I saw him start to twist his hand I turned away but I couldn't block out the sound of a loud snap.

As soon as he heard me weeping Tezzeret turned back to find me with my face buried in my hands and he looked back noting the dirt that had been disturbed. On closer inspection he noted the two names and after a slight grimace he started towards me. I jerked, looking up with tear-streaked cheeks when I felt a hand on my shoulder and he gave me a weak smile.

"I didn't know that they were..." He trailed off when I buried my face in one hand weeping and he sighed, moving back to where the bodies of my parents lay. I briefly looked up when I heard digging but I looked away once Tezzeret moved to the bodies lying near his feet. After a struggle he reburied them, patting down the dirt they had disturbed before he reset the gravemarker.

"I'm sorry I hurt you again but we need to head back to Ravnica before more undead show up." Tezzeret suggested as I wiped at my eyes unable to look at his face. Tezzeret reached over, giving my outstretched hand a gentle squeeze and I sniffed. "They wouldn't want you to get hurt." He added when I sniffed, taking his hand in mine and after a few seconds we planeswalked away.


	21. Chapter 21

We had barely touched down in Ravnica when I shook off Tezzeret's hand. Silently he watched as I started to make my way back to the house I called home, finding that I was only a block or so away from it and as I walked slowly back I heard footsteps.

"Ailis, where are you going?" Tezzeret sighed, falling into step beside me when I didn't answer. For the next few minutes Tezzeret watched as I clenched my fist each time he tried to reach for my hand so after a third attempt I finally stopped walking, spinning around and he froze as I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me! Not after what you did to my parents!" I snapped at him, my eyes glowing white as he stared at me. Hearing the rage in my voice I blinked, pulling out of range as my hands shook and hot tears of frustration welled in my eyes. "I just...I need to think for a while. I'm going home to take a shower." I muttered, turning back and as I started to walk away I noticed that Tezzeret didn't try to follow.

Running a hand through his dreadlocks Tezzeret watched on as I turned the corner, disappearing from view before he let out a sigh. "Ailis, I wasn't trying to cause you anymore pain but those zombies would have..." He trailed off with a grimace, seeing the look of pain and hurt in Ailis' eyes when he destroyed the shells of her parents.

Shaking his head Tezzeret headed after me reaching my side as I stared up at my house, chewing my lower lip as I did. The moment he stepped into view I tensed until he raised both palms and I relaxed once I knew it was him and not someone else following me.

"You just can't leave me be can you?" I sighed and he nodded, giving me a slow smile when I forced one onto my lips. "Fine but I'm taking a shower first." I told him, slipping the key I carried out of my cloak's pocket. After I unlocked the door I pushed the door open before I looked back at Tezzeret who had both of his eyebrows raised at me. "Are you going inside?" I asked with a sigh, watching on with a thin smile when he moved past me entering the house without looking back.

Rolling my eyes I followed him, making sure to lock the door behind us. "Okay well you can wait wherever. I'm going to grab some clean clothes and then I'm heading for the bathroom." I told him, heading towards the hallway before Tezzeret could open his mouth. It took me a few minutes of rummaging before I found a shirt and a pair of shorts that ended below my knees that hadn't been worn and as I headed towards the bathroom I made a mental note to sort out my clothing when I had some spare time.

Slowly shaking his head the artificer made his way towards the couch sitting heavily in it with a loud sigh. "Doesn't Ailis understand that once they were brought back as zombies they wouldn't know who she is? Other than a meal?" Tezzeret muttered to himself, running a hand through his dreadlocks after a pause.

While Tezzeret waited on the couch I turned the water on, adjusting it until the water was hot but not scalding. As I began to strip my clothes, making sure to hang the cloak on the hangar next to the clean towels, I wondered what Tezzeret was doing.

 _Probably complaining about how I keep blaming him for everything bad that happens to me. Who can blame me? I mean he murdered my..._

I swallowed a lump in my throat, hurriedly shaking my head before I stepped under the shower hoping that a hot shower would clear my head as well as my body.

When I emerged from the bathroom Tezzeret looked up at the sound of my footsteps looking curious when he noticed the shorts. "They're new and clean before you ask. There are clean towels in the bathroom and I left you a shirt and pants. Not sure if they fit but I had to guess at your size and I doubt you want to wear clothing covered in stains." I told him, nodding towards the visible stains on his pants and shirt.

Tezzeret made the mistake of taking a whiff only to recoil and I forced myself to frown, hiding a smile that nearly crept onto my lips at seeing him grimace. "Told you." I muttered as he climbed from the couch and I frowned at the dark mark he'd left on one of the cushions.

"Thank you." Tezzeret replied, moving towards the bathroom without noticing the eye roll I gave him. Once he left the room I moved to the cushion, grabbing it before I started to head towards the kitchen and the dustbin. Tossing it inside I swallowed, trying not to look at the dirt stains and what looked like partial fingerprints.

"Need to stop thinking about them." I whispered, heading towards the cupboard where I kept the bowls. After a quick search I pulled out a bottle and after a slight hesitation I grabbed the only two wine glasses I owned, a gift from the Orzhov guild. With a tiny smile on my face I carried the bottle and the glasses back to the couch as Tezzeret walked into the bathroom.

"She's so angry at me. Now what am I supposed to do?" Tezzeret grumbled as he adjusted the water before he stripped and now naked stepped under the water. The instant he felt the water hit his body he sighed, content as the water washed the sweat and dirt from his body along the remains of the zombies that attacked him.

As he reached for the washcloth I'd left him I popped the cork from the bottle, carefully setting down one glass before I filled my own glass. Gently setting down the bottle on the table I raised the glass to my lips, breathing in the scent of strawberries and after taking a cautious sip I grinned at the sweet taste.

"Sweet like fruit." I observed as I took a longer drink, a warmth feeling my stomach and I sighed. While I waited for Tezzeret to return I took a second drink and a third, liking the way it made my head feel light.

Tezzeret eventually emerged from the bathroom, wearing the shirt and pants I had supplied him. "They're a little tight but I can live with that." Tezzeret said as he wandered into the room only to stare as I leaned back on the couch, a smile on my face. "Ailis, have you been drinking?" He asked, blinking when I hiccupped giggling as he walked over to the couch.

"A...bit, yes." I giggled, glancing up when the couch sank slightly. "Huh...must have drunk it all."

"Yes I believe you did." Tezzeret answered, finally looking at the empty glass resting next to the bottle which he noticed was three-quarters full. "I'm not sure you should be drinking in your state." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow when I giggled again reaching for the bottle with slightly shaking fingers.

"N...no I'm fine!" I laughed and he snorted, grabbing the bottle when I nearly knocked it off the table. "Mm...want to try some?" I asked and he sighed, lifting the empty glass before he filled his own.

"If you're going to drink you shouldn't do it alone." Tezzeret finally agreed, refilling my own glass when I thrust it towards his face. "Be careful, Ailis. Otherwise you'll be stuck with wine stains all over your floor." He warned, being very careful not to splash the wine on me when my hand tilted slightly.

"G...got it, Tezz." I giggled and he rolled his eyes with a tiny smile as I tipped the glass towards my mouth taking a swallow before I coughed. "Ohhh...that hits the spot." I sighed and he cracked a grin taking a slow drink his eyes on me the entire time.

"Yes...it does taste nice." Tezzeret agreed once he swallowed, swirling the remaining wine around in his own glass. "Still you should savor it." He added as I stared at him and he chuckled at my slightly crossed eyes. "Ailis, you're drunk aren't you?"

"I...don't know. Do you think I...I'm drunk?" I hiccuped and Tezzeret rubbed the bridge of his nose with one finger deciding to refill his own glass while there was still wine available. After he did he stared as I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder. "You smell nice you know?" I pointed out as Tezzeret tried to focus on his own wine, vaguely aware his head felt oddly fuzzy.

"Yes well I did take a shower." Tezzeret finally responded, blinking when I nuzzled his neck burying my nose in the crook of his neck. "Ailis, maybe you shouldn't drink anymore." He said, glancing down at the wine bottle only to notice that it was empty. For some weird reason he found that funny and I lifted my head, tilting it back when he chuckled.

"Tezz, it wasn't that funny." I muttered, burying my head back in his neck when his laughter abruptly cut out. "Still...you do smell really good. Strawberries...or maybe that's your breath." I mumbled my breathing out before I giggled. "Or it could be mine."

"Ailis, now would be a good time to confess that I may be drunk too." Tezzeret finally admitted, running his right hand through his hair as he did unable to figure out why he felt a warmth in his stomach. Or why it grew so much stronger when I kept nuzzling his neck. "Yes I think I am. Should not have helped you finish that wine."

"Helped? Y...you dran,,,drank most of it, Tezz. Don't mind though." I replied, kissing his neck and Tezzeret tensed unable to keep his right hand from trembling slightly when I licked his throat next. "Were we fighting about something? Can't remember what the argument was about after I started to feel tipsy." I whispered, running the tip of my tongue along Tezzeret's neck until he shuddered, clutching at his knees in an effort to ignore the growing warmth spreading through his lower belly and parts further down.

"I...really don't know, Ailis." Tezzeret answered and I lifted my head locking eyes with me for several seconds before he leaned in, kissing me hard on the lips. Once we broke apart I blinked back at him and he cracked a smile, weaving slightly on the couch before we closed the gap.

This time the kiss was much softer and after a moment Tezzeret carefully slipped his right arm against my back, gently pushing me down onto the couch both of us still locked into the kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Tezzeret discovered two very important things when he finally found the strength to open his eyes. That Ailis wasn't lying beside him and that he should never have drunk most of the bottle of wine she had shared with him.

Pushing himself up to a seated position he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to ignore the pounding headache he'd woken up to.

"I would have liked to have woken up with Ailis and not this headache." He complained, finding the strength to climb from the well-worn couch before he stumbled towards the bathroom.

Standing in the kitchen I stirred the contains of a small bowl resting on the table, wincing each time I heard Tezzeret vomiting into the toilet. Sighing to myself I started to hum trying to ignore the noise and concentrate instead on the medicine Tezzeret would need to shake off his obvious hangover.

Once I finished the medicine I poured it carefully into a cup grabbing an orange and as I sliced it I heard someone stumbing into the room. Picking up a slice of orange in one hand and the cup in the other I turned around in time to see Tezzeret rubbing at his eyes, letting out a low groan as he made his way towards the couch.

As soon as he lowered himself onto the well-worn cushions with another audible groan I held the cup and orange slice towards him, which he lightly batted away. "Come on. You'll feel much better when you drink this." I promised, leaning over him as he ran a hand over his face.

"I very much doubt that, Ailis." Tezzeret muttered, sweat beading his forehead. When he noticed me staring at him with a tiny smile he snorted at me too afraid to roll his eyes at me instead due to his pounding headache. "You're not going away until I drink it are you?"

"Just trust me alright? It'll get rid of that hangover you're feeling before you know it." I insisted and he sighed reaching for the cup and I gently pushed it into his hand, watching as he tilted his head back. He drained the cup grabbing for the orange slice as soon as the bitter taste of the medicine hit his tongue.

Tezzeret shoved the whole piece of orange into his mouth, loudly chewing on it and I gave him a smile taking the empty cup when he thrust it at me. "Good boy." I teased and he just snorted again, taking the chewed orange slice from his mouth before he dropped it into the cup. "Hah hah." I added, returning to the kitchen where I washed the cup under the tap discarding the chewed orange in the bin.

Leaning back against the cushions Tezzeret swallowed, running his tongue over his teeth before he closed his eyes. Drying the cup I set it on the sink walking back to Tezzeret who had shifted over. Now lying on his side he sighed and I reached over lightly brushing his forehead with my fingertips. "Get some sleep okay? By the time you wake up from your nap that hangover will be a bad memory." I whispered as I left the room returning a few minutes later with a blanket from my bed and once I covered him with it Tezzeret unconsciouslly snuggled into it.

Now completely sure that Tezzeret wouldn't wake for several hours at least I ventured out into the streets of Ravnica, taking a deep breath which I knew I didn't really need but enjoyed it anyway. I spent a couple of hours just wandering around no destination in mind just enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air. As the day wore on my stomach made its presence known and I grinned to myself, making a stop at my favourite combined noodle and coffee shop.

As I headed back home now holding two boxes of my favorite noodles and two coffees I wondered if the mixture I'd given Tezzeret had cured his hangover.

 _That's one nice thing about being undead. No hangovers to worry about if i get drunk._

After sone careful and creative manovering I managed to open the door, scolding myself for not remembering to lock the door when I left. Pushing the door closed gently behind me I carefully walked over to the couch letting out a slow breath when I found that Tezzeret hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. Noting that he had taken up the whole space I moved towards the table instead, depositing the food and drinks I'd thought to bring back before I slowly lowered myself onto the couch.

Tezzeret cracked open an eye to find me standing there and my lips curled into a smile when he raised himself up, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. "Afternoon, Tezz. How are you feeling now?"

Tezzeret stayed perfectly still for several seconds until he realized with a slight smile that his head no longer felt like it was going to tear itself apart. Judging from the growl coming from his stomach he was hungry and once he saw the food I'd brought back his smile grew. "I thought you'd be hungry so I..." I didn't get to finish when he reached for the box and I smiled at him, pleased when he started to eat.

Swallowing the first mouthful Tezzeret leaned over and I blinked when he pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, returning to his meal as my cheeks burned. I ate in relative silence looking up when Tezzeret set down his own box of noddles, the box picked clean. As he sipped at his coffee he fixed me with a raised eyebrow and I sighed, setting down my own box not as empty as Tezzeret's before I leaned back.

"First of all I'm not mad at you." I told him and he blinked, both eyes on me until I grimaced. "To be clear I'm upset and not angry. They were my parents but I know why you destroyed them. They would have torn me apart if you hadn't stepped in."

"I didn't realize they were your parents, or what they used to be, until after you cried out. But there was no other way. Ailis, you must believe me when I say that." Tezzeret said, reaching up and he drew out a breath when I didn't flinch away. Cupping my chin in his etherium hand he leaned in close his lips warm and tasting of coffee. Once he broke off the kiss he sighed noting my lack of response.

"Tezzeret, I do still love you but I still need time to recover. It's not everyday you see you parents raised from the grave." I answered, swallowing the lump in my throat as he reached over wrapping his fingers around mine. "I promise I won't disappear like that again. I was just angry and I let my emotions..."

"Trust me. I know all about being emotional. I never thought I'd care about someone so much but you changed that when you refused to leave me bleeding and semi-conscious on the ground. Even after Jace warned you not to interfere." Tezzeret commented and I stared at him as he chuckled softly. "Yes I did hear everything that day and I am glad I did."

"I couldn't leave you injured and possibly dying. I might be dead but I'm not heartless, Tezz. Besides I am the one who slashed you open." I replied and he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me. This time I kissed him back, feeling his fingers stroking my hair as his lips moved to my throat.

"You know I never meant to hurt you, Ailis. You're the last person on Ravnica, the whole Multiverse that I would intentionally hurt. But those undead...weren't you parents." Tezzeret whispered, burying his nose in my neck.

"You saved my life...well unlife and I'm always going to be grateful. Thank you for putting them to rest." I muttered as he drew in a breath. "Tezz, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes just a little more tired than I thought. What did you give me?" Tezzeret stammered, lifting his head and I sighed reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Still a little woozy."

"It was just a medicine to help you feel better. But you're still tired from planeswalking right?" I pointed out and Tezzeret nodded, yawning as he ran a hand through his dreadlocks. "How about you take another nap?"

"What about you, Ailis? Where will you go?" Tezzeret mumbled as the urge to lie down and sleep started to overwhelm him and I smiled at him, staying still when he rested his head on my lap.

"I'll stay here in this house. I promise I won't planeswalk either." I told him and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Reaching down I ran my fingers through his hair my touch gentle and after letting out one more much quieter yawn Tezzeret finally slipped into a doze.

Now unable to move without waking the artificer I rested my head back against the well-worn cushions and with a faint smile on my lips I closed my eyes.


End file.
